Si votre rêve devient réel, que feriezvous?
by Aya0me
Summary: Sakura Haruno, une jeune lycéenne de 17 ans se retrouve plongée dans un univers complêtement différent du sien . Que va t-elle découvrir dans se monde fantastique ou réside les personnages de l'Univers Naruto tel qu'un certain déserteur...
1. Prologue

**_Voici la, la première de mes fanfic, j'espere que vous aller aimer^^...la suite très bientôt._**

**Prologue**

If today was your last day and tomorrow was to late. Could You Just say Good Bye …?

Elle était l'élève la plus douée de sa classe. Ses notes faisait remonter la moyenne a chaque bulletin. C'était pourquoi les professeurs l'adoraient. Des amies? Elle n'en avait pas. Son apparence faisait fuir les étudiants. Ils ne la trouvaient pas normal, mais pourtant elle l'était. Ses longs cheveux rose était sa couleur naturel. Ses yeux vert pétillant de vie la rendaient très coloré. Sa peau d'une couleur blanchâtre la rendait très belle. Pourtant, elle n'était pas aimer. Malgré ce beau physique et cette intelligence elle était malheureuse. Son seul endroit de repos était ses livres. Lire…elle adorait lire. Lorsque vous lisez et que vous plonger dans un monde complètement différent du votre et que vous vous sentez aspirer a travers ces pages remplie de magie qui se trouve sous vos yeux, ne rêveriez-vous pas d'y être? Elle, si. C'était son monde, le seul et unique. Après la mort de ses parents et son changement radical de ville pour aller vivre cher une tante colérique et violente, elle avait trouvé refuge a travers ses mots qui la faisait vibrer a chaque page. Mais lorsque la fin arrivais, son monde a elle redevenais réel. Un monde pathétique ou les gens abusait des autres afin d'asservir leur propres envie. Elle détestait cet univers malsain. C'était pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'enfuir. Ou? Vous vous demanderez, elle seul le savais. Aucun mot n'avais été laissé a sa très cher tante. Aucun au revoir a son entourage n'avais été dit. Seulement une larme qui avait doucement roulé sur sa joue a la vu de ses défunts parents qui semblait de rapprocher d'elle a chaque pas. Le suicide, était-ce un signe de lâcheté? Croyez-vous que quelqu'un qui as le courage de se couper les veines est un lâche? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était quitter et ne jamais revenir. Elle ne désirait seulement que la paix. Elle voulait s'envoler. C'est alors, qu'au bord du pont ou elle avait projeté de se jeter, elle y vit un vieillard, debout sur la rambarde prêt a sauter. Sur le coup, elle eu un choc. Puis elle se ressaisit, pourquoi désirait-il partit? Qu'était sa raison et pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi ne finissait-il pas sa vie maintenant qu'elle était déjà entamer depuis bien des années? Puis, le vieillard se retourna vers l'adolescente, perplexe.

-Et toi? Pourquoi ne finit-tu pas la tienne?

Elle sursauta.

-Co-Comment avez-vous su...

Le vieillard sourit.

-Tu es malheureuse?

-Oui.

- Que souhaites-tu le plus au monde?

Elle se demandais bien pourquoi elle répondait a ses questions. Mais pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressais a elle…

-Vivre une histoire comme dans les romans…

Il rit.

-Si j'exauce ton vœu, abandonnera tu et continuera tu de vivre?

- Qui êtes-vous?

-Répond.

Elle soupira.

-Si vous pourriez faire cela, alors oui, je vivrai.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Puis ce fut le noir total.


	2. Chapter 1 Courage

**_Désolé, il est un peu cour mais c'était juste pour présenter un peu le contexte…Mais je vous promet que les autres vont être plus long ^^_**

Chapitre 1 – Courage.

Après avoir perdu connaissance durant as peine quelques minutes, la jeune lycéenne se réveilla. Elle eut du mal a ouvrir les paupières car un énorme mal de tête s'était emparer d'elle. Lorsque la jeune femme réussit enfin, ce qu'elle vit la paralysa totalement. Elle se trouvais au milieu d'un champ de bataille qui venait a peine de prendre fin. Seulement les cadavres de plusieurs guerriers étaient toujours présents. Elle prit peur, ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé elle resta figer sur place. Pourquoi ce trouvait-elle dans un tel endroit? L'herbe autour d'elle n'était plus verte mais rouge. Aucun n'arbres se jonchait les environ, seulement quelques arbuste a peine visible. Elle n'y voyait rien au alentour, même pas une habitation ou demander de l'aide. Puis, a sa droite, quelque chose bougea. Doucement, elle se retourna vers le bruit, s'imaginant qu'une bête féroce voulait la dévorer. Un supposé cadavre d'un des guerriers vaincu au combat s'était lever. Elle voulu crier, mais la peur l'en empêcha. Elle voulu s'enfuir, mais son corps refusais de bouger. Le guerrier se retourna vers la jeune femme et se mit a la dévisager étrangement. Dès lors que son regard croisa celui de l'homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que sa fin était proche. A cette penser, elle se remémora les derniers événements. C'était vrai pourtant. Pourquoi était-elle si effrayer? N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle désirait, la mort? Elle était aller la chercher peu de temps avant , mais ce vieillard…Que lui avait-il dit déjà? Peu importait. Elle cessa de trembler et se prépara a sa mort, elle n'avais plus peur. Le guerrier qui continuais de la fixer remarqua son changement de comportement.

«Tien, elle n'a plus peur?» Pensa t-il tout en lui offrant un petit sourire en coin.

Il se rapprocha d'elle de quelques pas, histoire de lui montrer son imposante silhouette mais rien ne fut.

-N'a tu aucune conscience? Je te tue si je le veut.

-Alors, faites-le.

Quel étrange caractère, surtout venant de la part d'une femme. Il se dit qu'il pourrais effectivement exaucer son souhait , mais quel intérêt il y a assassiner quelqu'un qui souhaite mourir? Il se détourna de la jeune femme et partit en direction opposer. Dès qu'il eut fait quelques pas, il sentit une ombre se rapprocher de lui.

-Attendez! Dites-moi…ou…Ou suis-je?

La mort, elle n'en avait pas peur. La solitude, elle l'avait déjà apprivoisé car elle savait que ses parents était la, quelque part tout près. Mais, ici, elle n'était peut-être même plus dans on monde. Ce qu'il signifiait que ses parents n'était pas présent. Là, elle était complètement seule.

-Ou crois-tu être? Tu es sur terre idiote.

L'homme semblait se moquer d'elle. Après tout, il n'avais pas tort. Son regard noir lui faisait quelque peu peur. On aurait dit qu'aucun sentiment ne pouvais l'habiter mis a par la haine. Ses yeux, s'était la seul partit de son physique qui donnait froid dans le dos. Sa peau blanche, comme la sienne le rendais très beau. Ses cheveux foncé en bataille lui donnait un air rebelle très attirant. Ayant sa chemise déchiré, on pouvais bien voir ses muscles et ses pectoraux. C'était un bel homme…Elle avait besoin d'aide, elle espérait tant qu'il l'écoute. Il refit un pas vers l'avant .

-S'il vous plait, je suis complètement perdu. Ce monde n'est pas le mien …

-Tu te moque de moi?

Elle tourna la tête de gauche a droite.

- Tu n'es nulle part. Ici, il n'y a aucune âme qui vive a des kilomètres.

Elle sentit sa gorge se noué. Elle était seule?

-Qui-qui êtes vous? Avez-vous tuer tout ces hommes?

Il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

-Oui mais ils ne m'ont aidé en rien. J'espérais le retrouver aujourd'hui…

Soudain, l'homme sauta en l'air et, aussi rapidement qu'il s'était enfuit de se son emplacement, une orner de kunai atterrirent sur l'herbe. Il se posa a deux centimètre de la lycéenne et aussitôt il recommença son enchaînement, mais cette fois-ci, avec la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Que-que ce passe t-il? Cria t-elle.

-Sa se voit non? On est attaquer.

-Par qui ?

Il atterrit tout près d'un cadavre.

-Les amis de ces gars.

Elle gloussa.

-Bon, je les tue ou pas?

-Ne les tue pas!

-je t'ai demander ton avis?

Il se mit a courir pour éviter un nuage de flèches qui s'approchais a grande vitesse.

-Mais alors a qui tu posais la question idiot? Je suis la seule personne vivante dans le coin !

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me traite plus d'idiot, sinon je te laisse ici.

-Tu-Tu ferais ca? Na tu donc aucune considération pour les humains? Les gens on droit a la vie! Qui es tu pour te permettre de leur enlever la leur?!

Il arrêta net sa course. Voyant le nuage arriver vers eux. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mis a battre de plus belle. On aurais dit qu'il voulais exploser.

-Que-Que fait tu? Vite cours!

-Qui est tu pour te permettre de me juger ainsi?

Sur le coup, elle ne su quoi répondre.

-Cours!

-Répond!

Puis, la réponse vint.

-Juste une fille qui s'est fait enlever ses parents par un homme qui croyais avoir le droit de les assassiner juste parce qu'il avait envie de sang! Et ce malade a fait sa sous mes yeux! Alors je crois que vu mon expérience de vie j'ai le droit de te dire que de tuer ces gens aussi facilement est un grave pêcher!

Sans qu'elle s'en était rendu compte, l'homme s'était remis a courir. Ils avaient éviter de justesse la pluie de flèches mortelle. Mais il continuais tout de même de courir, son regard fixer vers l'horizon.

-Je suis désolé.

-Qu-Quoi?

-Comment te nomme tu?

-Sakura…Haruno…

Il détourna légèrement son regard sombre vers elle.

-Et bien Sakura, tu as le droit de me juger.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sakura : Wow, il a l'air craquant ce mec…_**

_**Moi : Ta l'air d'oublier qu'il était prêt a te tuer -_-'**_

_**Sakura : C'est sa! Pête ma bul!**_

_**Moi :…Ben la…**_

_****** : Scuser! Je suis qui moi au juste? J'ai comme pas de nom…**_

_**Moi : Patiente un peu! Sa sera pas long.**_

_****** : C'est déjà long!**_

_**Sakura : Ouais! J'ai hâte de savoir le nom de mon futur époux ^^**_

_**Moi + **** : …hum…Qui ta dit sa???**_


	3. Chapter 2 Sasuke Uchiha

**_Voila le chapitre 2 ! Attention, l'action commence bientôt ^^ Laisser des commentaire ^^_**

Ils s'étaient rendu dans une grotte a plusieurs kilomètres du champ de bataille. Ils avaient fuient sans ne jamais s'arrêter. Il l'avait porté tout ce temps, sans vraiment qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et quand la pluie s'était mise a tombé, il avait cesser de courir pour se réfugier. Cela faisait maintenait plusieurs minutes qu'elle attendait sans ne rien faire. Lui, il l'avais laissé seule dans la grotte afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas poursuivit. Aucun feu n'avait été allumé puisqu'ils ne devaient pas être trouvé. Elle, elle se demandais ce qui allais se passer désormais. Elle était complètement désorienter. Enfin! Que se passait-il? Quel était cet endroit? Il revint dans la grotte, trempé et toujours aussi froid. Il se rassit en silence sur le sol et ne lui jeta aucun regard. Voyant sa réaction, elle en conclu qu'ils étaient seul à présent.

-Que va-t-il arriver ensuite? Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

-Pour toi, je ne sais pas , mais moi, je retourne a mon camp.

Sa réponse la bouleversa. Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner? Elle était seule, perdu et complètement apeurer.

-pourquoi…pourquoi m'avoir sauvé si c'est pour m'abandonner ensuite?

Il releva son regard vers le sien. Ses yeux la scrutait de fond en comble. Cette fille, elle l'intriguait. Elle ne semblait pas du tout être affectée par son aura meurtrière. Même qu'elle osait l'insulter. De plus, il émanait d'elle une sorte de courage et de détermination envers la vie qu'il se demandais pourquoi elle désirais mourir. Enfin, malgré le fait qu'elle ait subit un tel cauchemar dans sa jeunesse, ses yeux continue de briller tandis que lui, il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

-Retourne cher toi.

-Je ne suis pas cher moi…je ne sais même pas comment y retourner…mais…

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et reprit.

-De toute manière, il n'y a personne pour moi la bas.

A cette parole, l'homme se leva et en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu, il se dirigea vers l'entré de la grotte.

«cette fille… elle me dérange»

Il avait déjà penser a s'en débarrasser de nombreuses fois mais il n'en était pas capable, et cela le frustrait énormément. Il avait déjà tuer , pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas recommencer avec elle?

Elle le regarda s'avancer vers l'entrée, il avait l'air songeur. La croyait-il lorsqu'elle disait venir d'un autre monde? Sûrement pas. Qu'allait-il lui arriver désormais, elle n'avais nulle part ou aller! Son monde ne voulais pas d'elle et, celui-ci, semblait être effroyable…

-Ils sont là.

-Qu-qui?

Il retourna son visage vers le sien, sourire en coin.

-Mes compagnons…

Il n'eut aucun temps pour terminer sa phrase que trois silhouettes entrèrent dans la grotte. Elle peut distinguer deux hommes très imposant et une femme. L'un d'entre eux avait encore quelque feuille d'arbres dans les cheveux. L'un des deux hommes était assez grand et il gardait dans son dos une arme gigantesque qui était aussi grande que lui-même. Son sourire était effrayant. Il semblait demander du sang. L'autre homme semblait plus calme et paisible. Mais on pouvais sentir qu'une énorme aura meurtrière émanait de ce corps a l'apparence sereine. La femme, elle, était peu vêtu et ne portait aucune arme sur son corps. Elle portais de petite lunette très simplette au visage et, ce qui étonna le plus la jeune lycéenne était ces cheveux. Ils étaient rouge! Cela lui décrocha un petit sourire, elle n'était pas anormal après tout. Puis, la femme se tourna vers son compagnon qu'elle venait de rejoindre. Elle lui sauta dessus, sourire aux lèvres.

-Sasuke!!! Qu'elle plaisir de te revoir enfin! Je commençais a m'inquiéter…

«Sasuke…»Pensa la jeune lycéenne.

Le jeune homme se retira des bras de la jeune femme et poussa un léger soupir.

-Karin…laisse moi.

La jeune femme sembla outré.

-Mais..tu-

Puis, elle sembla remarquer la présence de Sakura, ainsi que les deux autres jeunes hommes. Sans que l'intéresser ne sache pourquoi, elle ressentit une étrange colère émaner de cette Karin…

-Qui c'est? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

Puis, l'homme a l'arme gigantesque s'approcha de la nouvelle venue. Il la dévisagea un instant et sembla conquis par la jeune femme. Il se retourna vers Sasuke et lui sourit de plus belle.

-Wow! Ta voulu t'amuser un peu ?!

-Idiot, j'ai pas de temps pour ce genre de truc.

-Je sais je sais, tu doit retrouver ton frère et patati et patata!

Le dénommé Sasuke frappa le mur de la grotte tellement fort qu'un énorme trou se forgea. Sa force étonna grandement la nouvelle venu de ce monde. Pourquoi c'était t-il tant fâcher suite en l'emploie du mot « frère»? Cet homme l'intriguait de plus en plus et elle désirais en savoir davantage. Elle se leva et se rapprocha du groupe.

-Ex-excuser-moi, vous êtes?

La jeune femme la dévisagea.

-Pft! Comme si j'allais me présenter a une simple paysanne…dit-elle tout en replacant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux .

-Moi c'est Seigutsu! …Intervenant le guerrier au sourire démoniaque.

-Moi Juugo…continua celui a l'apparence paisible.

Puis, Seigutsu pris son amie aux cheveux rouge par l'épaule et offris un grand sourire a Sakura.

-Elle c'est Karin! Et toi?

-Idiot!... Enchaina la jeune femme en repoussant son coéquipier.

-Je-je suis Sakura.

-Quel jolie nom! …Lança Seigutsu.

Puis, avant même qu'elle pu se retourner vers son sauveur, le présumer Sasuke. Tout le groupe se retourna vers la sorti et aussitôt les trois nouveaux venus s'éclipsèrent hors de la grotte. La fleur de cerisier se sentit lever de terre et porter a travers les arbres. Elle entendit les cris des guerriers de tout a l'heure qui semblait les avoir retrouver et qui, maintenant, les attaquais de nouveau. Ils étaient plus nombreux, les bruits que faisait leur armures et les pas de ceux-ci qui arrivais de plus en plus près la rendais très nerveuse. Puis, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour mieux se situer, elle se rendit compte que Sasuke la portais dans son dos. Il l'avais de nouveau sauver…Mais pourquoi?

-Ferme les yeux…

-Hen?

-Si tu ne veut pas être traumatiser…

Il s'arrêta net de courir et fit face aux guerriers. Ses compagnons le rejoignirent en un clin d'œil.

-Tu ne vas pas…

Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit…c'était un sourire épeurant. Elle s'empressa de fermer les yeux. Il la déposa sur le sol et retourna près de ses amis. Il était prêt.

-Allez les gars! Que la fête commence.

Elle pouvait distinguer la mélodie singulière du fer que l'on bat. De plus, ce son était accompagné par les cris de guerre, de fureur, de douleur et d'agonie des guerriers dissimuler par delà le voile d'arbre.

Devant lui s'élevait une masse de soldat en armure qui se mouvait comme un seul homme entre les arbres . Certains hommes blessé tachait la végétations de leur sang tandis qu'un de leur compagnon s'efforçait de le garder en vie, d'autres s'époumonaient en tentant d'avoir du secours. Tout les soldats semblaient se diriger vers un même objectif. Cependant, on pouvait voir des gerbes de sang s'élancer dans les airs à l'endroit où convergeait les guerriers. Ce fut un vrai massacre. Tout ce temps, la fleur de cerisier tremblais sous les bruit d'agonie des guerriers. Lorsque tout pris fin, elle sentit quelqu'un la lever dans ses bras et l'emmener loin dans la foret. Tout le long du trajet, elle ne put ouvrir les yeux, ni enlever ses mains de sur ses oreille. Ils s'arrêtèrent a peine une heure plus tard. Lorsqu'elle senti qu'on la ramenait sur le sol, elle tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières, lentement. Ses yeux pouvais distinguer la silhouette d'un homme qui la regardais intensément.

-Sa-sasuke? Demanda t-elle.

-Tu devrais dormir.

A ces mots, elle se rendit compte que la nuit était déjà tombé et que la pluie avait cesser depuis un moment déjà. Tous les nouveaux arrivant était assis autour d'eux, préparant un feu et a manger. Elle avait beau être fatiguer, elle ne voulais pas se coucher. Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux aux ciel, exaspéré.

-Nous ne partirons pas sans toi…ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hocha la tête. Il avait beau être un criminel sanguinaire qui n'avais aucune pitié pour ses opposants, elle était sûre d'au moins une chose sur lui. Il ne mentais pas. Elle le savait. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle s'étendis sur le sol, près de lui. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il s'aperçue qu'elle était à a peine dix centimètres de lui. Il se contenta de manger tout en regardant le feu. Ils étaient tous en silence.

-Sasuke hein? Murmura telle.

-Sasuke Uchiha dit-il a voix basse.

-Merci beaucoup, Sasuke-kun.

Il sursauta en entendant se petit surnom. Jamais quelqu'un de l'avais appeler ainsi. Il détourna son regard vers la jeune femme étendu tout près. Un léger battement de cœur retentit a sa vue. Il l'ignora rapidement et remis son attention sur le feu. Il n'avais pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, c'était stupide. Tandis qu'il commençais a réfléchir sur son prochain plan pour retrouver son frère. Une jeune femme le détaillais a travers ses lunettes, son regard se posa sur la jeune femme coucher a ses côté. Une pointe de jalousie dans on regard.

«Il faut que je m'occupe d'elle.» pensa t-elle.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sakura: Sasuke-kun sasuke-kun!!!_**

**_Sasuke: ...a-arrête..._**

**_moi: oh! il rougit!_**

**_Karin: attend un peu! Sasuke est a moi!_**

**_moi: j'ai jamais dit sa! _**

**_Seigutsu: Dans ce cas, Saku est a moi!_**

**_moi: mais...!_**

**_Juugo: ben moi euh...je prend l'auteure!_**

**_MOI:Woh! C'est moi qui écrit! Je décide de l'histoire et il y a personne qui se met avec moi -_-'_**

**_Sasuke: tant qu'il y a de la baston..._**

**_Moi: ouais ouais....ah les gars._**


	4. Chapter 3 Découverte d'un Sentiment

**_Bon c'est vrai que j'ai dit que l'action allais bientôt commencer mais j'ai décider de rajouter un chapitre plus calme avant pour que l'histoire soit encore plus belle. Mais je vous promet que le prochain, sa va être Super! Son titre : Cauchemar..._**

**Chapitre 3 – Découverte d'un sentiment**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre longue journées sous le soleil ardent qu'ils marchaient afin d'arriver a leur but. Et ils y était arriver. Perdu au beau milieu d'une énorme forêt ou les conifères faisait plus de cinq mètres de haut et ou chaque plante semblait être nuisible pour l'humain, il y avait une petite maison entourer d'arbustes. Aussi, avant qu'ils n'entrent discrètement dans la forêt pour s'aventurer dans un espace très dangereux, la jeune lycéenne avait pu apercevoir un village non loin. Elle était très ravit d'être enfin arriver tout près d'une civilisation. Cela la rassurait un peu. La petite maisonnée semblait être abandonner, la peinture blanche était complètement disparue et on pourrait croire que la toiture allais s'effondrer or, l'intérieure était complètement différent. Tout était bien mis a sa place, des sofas ornais le sol, la cuisine était bien entretenue et même qu'il y avait plusieurs chambres ou logeait sûrement tout le groupe. Sakura se senti pris par l'épaule et se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Elle eu un léger frisson.

-Alors ma petite Sakura! Du dort avec moi se soir? Il se fait tard!...Demanda Seigutsu.

-E-euh…J-je…

La jeune Karin se senti devenir verte de jalousie. Malgré que se ne soit pas Sasuke qui l'interpelais, elle se senti envahit par cette nouvelle venue. C'était comme-ci les garçons ne faisait plus attention a elle...La jeune femme a la chevelure rouge avait besoin de se faire remarquer.

-Laisse –là idiot! Maintenant qu'on est proche de la ville, elle peut retourner cher elle! Lança la jeune femme

A ces mots, Sakura eux un choc. Il est vrai que seul Sasuke connaissait sa situation, malgré qu'il ne la croyais sûrement pas…Allait-elle de nouveau se retrouver seule? Après tout…cela ne faisait pas grand changement…

-On s'occupera de sa plus tard, moi je vais dormir…intervena la voix de Sasuke.

Seigutsu serra son étreinte sur l'épaule de la fleur de cerisier.

-Aimes-tu mieux dormir avec Sasuke?

La jeune femme rougit, dormir avec un garçon, jamais elle…

-H-Hein?? N'importe ou sauf avec Sasuke. S'énerva Karin

Elle se retourna immédiatement vers Sasuke pour qu'il approuve son commentaire mais le jeune homme était déjà entré dans sa chambre, exaspéré. Juugo avait fait pareil on moment avant. Outré et complètement énervée, Karin se retourna d'un pas ferme et rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-Alors? …demanda Seigutsu

-Je vais dormir seule. Répondit Sakura tout en lui offrant un jolie sourire.

Suite a cette demande, Seigutsu parti dans ses cartiers. Tandis que Sakura en profita pour sortir de la maison. Dehors il faisait extrêmement noir et tout ce qui éclairais un peu le sol était les petite parcelle d'étoiles que l'on pouvais apercevoir a travers les branches d'arbres.

-Est-ce un rêve? Suis-je vraiment parti dans un autre monde…? Demanda la jeune femme a voix haute.

Personne ne répondit a ses questions. Elle resta ainsi, seule dans la nuit a se morfondre sur la question. Elle ne désirais pas rentrer dans la maison, de peur de s'attacher a cette endroit, car elle savais très bien qu'elle devrait partir…Sa vie était ainsi, remplie de perte et de départ. Sa vie paisible avec ses parents avait été détruite, elle avait perdu ses amis et sa ville. Depuis ses 10 ans, elle vivait dans un cauchemar interminable. Elle avait voulu en finir…en finir…

-Mais Oui! S'écria t-elle.

Ce vieillard sur la rambarde du pont. Il lui avait offert une deuxième chance. Il…Il avait exaucer son vœu le plus cher. Il lui avait offert une chance d'être heureuse…Qui aurait cru que ce vœu ne faisait qu'empirer les choses…Mourir ici signifierais qu'elle serais seule pour le restant de ses jours, tandis que dans son monde, il avait ses parents…Soudain, la jeune femme poussa un cri. Toute ses frustration du moment sortirent avec se cri. Elle en avait marre! Marre! Pourquoi était-elle destiner a être seule toute sa vie! A être malheureuse! A n'avoir plus personne a aimer, plus personne qui l'aime.

-Marre!!!! S'écria t-elle tout en frappant de toute ses force sur un tronc d'arbres.

Puis son bras fut saisit avant qu'elle ne pu recommencer. Elle ne jeta qu'un infime regard a l'homme qui se tenait a ses côté. Elle se débâtit comme une folle afin qu'il daigne la laisser aller. Elle voulais frapper se tronc! Quitte a se fendre la main, elle s'en moquait.

-Lâche-moi Sasuke! Lâche moi!

-T'as envie de te détruire les os de la main?

-Et alors?!

Elle avait beau crier pour qu'il là lâche, il n'en fut rien.

-Sasu-

-Frappe moi a la place, comme sa tu aura moins mal…

Ces paroles la prise de cours. Elle se mis a le dévisager un instant. Ses yeux ne mentais pas, il était sérieux. Se pouvait-il qu'il…se souci d'elle? Non! Impossible. Malgré cela, sa phrase la toucha énormément. Elle cessa de se débattre et se calma de plus en plus. Elle quitta le regard de Sasuke. Ses yeux se mirent a s'embrouiller légèrement pour ne plus la laisser voir quoi que se soit. Son regard devint flou et petit a petit, des larmes se mirent a rouler sur sa joue. Elle s'était promis de ne plus pleurer…mais l'envie était trop forte. Son chagrin pris place sur elle et se mit a la submerger. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol et se mit a pleurer de plus bel.

-Tu…peut rentrer…je vais bien…merci …Sasuke-kun.

Le jeune homme resta debout, près de la fleur de cerisier , a la regarder se perdre a travers ses larmes. Il attendit un long moments a ses côté avant qu'elle ne tombe de fatigue, épuiser. Cette souffrance…il la comprenais mieux que quiconque. Mais contrairement a lui, elle ne tentais rien pour se venger. Elle semblait sans but dans la vie, comment vivre ainsi? Cette fille était étrange…Comment continuer a vivre…? Lorsque vous perdez l'être le plus cher a votre cœur, lorsque la vie l'arrache a vous aussi cruellement, comment vie t'on ensuite? Seul, perdu et remplie de haine envers cette chose qui vous l'a enlever. Ne chercher vous pas a vous vanger? Lui, si. Il ne vivais que pour ca. Mais, pourquoi émergeait-il en lui l'envie de protégé cette petite vie si infime? Cette vie si fragile…Cette vie qu'il ne comprenais même pas. Pourquoi, depuis leur première rencontrer, prenait-elle autant d'ampleur en lui. Était-ce parce qu'il avait un passé commun? Il cessa de se poser des questions, de toute manière, il devait chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Il s'accroupit donc près de la fleur de cerisier et la prise dans ses bras. Toujours endormie, il l'emmena dans sa chambre ou il la déposa doucement sur un divan. Puis, il retourna vers son lit, en ne posant plus son regard sur la jeune fille endormie.

Le soleil pénétra a travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Sasuke. Ses rayons frôlèrent la fleur de cerisier et lui fournirent un peu de chaleur matinale. Lentement, la lumière illumina la chambre, se qui réveilla la jeune fille. Elle se frotta les yeux et constata qu'elle se trouvais tout près de son sauveur qui dormais non loin dans son lit. Elle pu aussi remarquer une petite couverture en laine que l'on avait déposé sur son dos et qui la protégeait du froid. Elle eu un doux regard vers Sasuke. Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'homme endormit. Il avait l'air si paisible ainsi. Ses yeux était serein et rien de mauvais n'émanais de lui a cet instant. On aurait dit qu'il lui montrais une autre parti de lui-même. Au côté plus doux…Elle fut immédiatement attirer vers son visage si calme. Elle y approcha sa main afin de pouvoir le toucher. Elle semblait envouter. Soudain, sa main fut saisit brusquement par celle de Sasuke. Elle sursauta.

-Que fais-tu? Demanda t-il.

-Ex-excuse-moi! Je m'en vais!

L'homme se rassit dans son lit.

-Attend!

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui. Lorsqu'il n'était pas couvert par ses draps, la jeune fille pouvais admirer un Sasuke torse-nu étrangement séduisant. A cette vue, elle se surpris a vouloir le ramener vers elle.

-Oui…?

Il avait envie de lui poser cette question depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Mais il n'avais pu, cette fille n'avais été qu'une nuisance pour lui dès leur rencontre. Il l'aurais laisser mourir si ce n'était que de lui-même mais, quelque chose l'empêchais. Le fait qu'ils avaient vécu la même expérience du passé le perturbais car contrairement a lui, elle avait pris un autre chemin. Pour lui, c'était la route de la lâcheté et de l'abandon.

-Pourquoi ne pas chercher la vengeance?

-Uh?

Il soupira

-Laisse tomber.

Il allais se lever quand il aperçût la jeune femme s'asseoir sur le bout de son lit. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Il peut parfaitement voir l'énorme tristesse qui se dessinais sous se sourire.

-Qu'aurais-je?

Il la dévisagea, ne comprenant pas son raisonnement.

-Qu'aurais-je si je décide de poursuivre cet homme afin de me venger et de le tuer?

-La paix. Répondit Sasuke.

-Tu crois? Moi je suis d'avis qu'il ne se passera rien. La vengeance n'apporte ni le bonheur ni la paix a qui que se soit. Le bonheur, cet homme ignoble ne me le redonnera pas et ce n'est surtout pas en l'éliminant qu'il reviendra car mes parents son mort, et rien ne me les ramènera. Alors, je continue mon chemin comme mes parents aurait voulu que je le fasse.

-Et comment aurait-ils voulu que tu le fasse?

Elle lui sourit de plus belle.

-A marcher droit devant, en apprenant de mes erreur du passer, a m'accrocher au présent et a construire mon futur. Mais je dois t'avouer…que c'est extrêmement dure…

-Mh…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda t-elle.

-Tu dit sa mais tu n'aime pas ta vie pour autant.

-C'est vrai…

-T'a vie ne te mène a rien.

Elle sursauta a ces paroles. On ne lui avait encore jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi blessant auparavant. Mais cela ne la fâcha pas pour autant car, il avait raison après tout. Sa vie n'était rien…si elle disparaissait personne ne serai triste…Une larme se mit a rouler sur sa joue. Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle. Un pincement au cœur retentit en lui lorsqu'il la vit ainsi. Démolie et vide de tout. Il n'avait pas vraiment penser ce qu'il avait dit mais il était ainsi. Direct et Cruel. Sakura le fixa un moment et, avant de partir elle lui adressa un léger murmure qu'il pu entendre clairement.

-Finalement j'aurais du me jeter en bas de ce fichu pont…

Puis la porte se referma sur un homme au visage d'ange mais au regard mortel.

Dans la cuisine, les trois autres compagnons de Sasuke était déjà debout. A l'arrivée de Sasuka, Seigutsu et Juugo lui offrirent un jolie sourire tandis que Karin se contenta de l'ignorer.

-Bonjour ma belle Sakura …commença Juugo.

-Bonjour…

-Bon! Je vais acheter les ingrédients!…Intervenait Karin

Sakura tourna son regard vers la jeune femme, intriguer. Découvrant le regard de la nouvelle venue sur elle, Karin eut un sourire diabolique. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Tu viens avec moi Sakura? Tu m'aidera.

-ou sa?

-En ville ma chère…je vais acheter certaines choses…

Après sa petite discussion avec Sasuke, la fleur de cerisier n'avais pas trop envie de le revoir. On aurais dit qu'il voyais en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle décida donc qu'une petite sorti entre fille a l'air frais lui changera sûrement les idées. Elle accepta gentiment la proposition de Karin. Seigutsu et Juugo, ayant tout entendu de la conversation et connaissant parfaitement leur coéquipière, eurent un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque les jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce, Juugo entama la conversation.

-Karin est au courant que c'est une ville de paria?

-Ohhh…elle le sait très bien Juugo, c'est sa qui m'inquiète un peu.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Moi: J'ai vraiment hâte au prochain!!_**

**_Seigutsu: J'espere...c'est toi qui l'écrit -_-'_**

**_Sakura: Karin m'aime pas je crois..._**

**_Karin: Ah tu crois?_**

**_Moi: On verra dans le prochain chapitre ^^'_**

**_Juugo : tout sa pour l'amour d'un homme...patéthique._**

**_Karin: Répète pour voir!_**

**_Sakura : Hein? Je suis toujours pas amoureuse je te fait remarquer..._**

**_Moi: Hihi..._**

**_Sasuke: Pourquoi tu rit en silence? J'aime pas ca._**

**_Moi: Hihi..._**


	5. Chapter 4 Cauchemar

**_Bonjour Bonjour! ^^ Voila la suite, l'histoire est en train de débuter...J'espère que vous aimerez mon petit suspence ^^ J'ai une petite question pour vous si vous voulez bien y répondre. Aimerez vous voir Naruto et Konoha? J'ai déjà toute l'idée de mon histoire mais si vous aimerez les voir, je peut facilement les inclures ^^ Bonne lecture!_**

Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar

Deux jeunes femmes se promenais tranquillement dans le rues de la ville a la recherche de certains articles qu'elles devaient acheter. Pendant qu'elles s'arrêtèrent tout près d'un casse-croute, deux hommes a la taille moyenne les observèrent. Ils avaient déjà vue la femme a la chevelure rouge mais l'autre restait inconnue pour eux. C'était pourquoi ils étaient intriguer. Le plus grand des deux hommes semblait s'ennuyer, tandis que l'autre, celui aux regard rouge sang, restait fixer sur elle.

-Bon moi je m'en vais, tu me rejoindras plus tard… murmura le plus grand.

-Vas y.

Un peu plus loin, a travers ses lunettes d'un noir d'encre, une jeune femme allais bientôt entamer son plan.

Sakura trouvais cette ville assez étrange. Il lui semblait qu'elle se trouvais dans un monde ancestral. La plupart des magasin était fait de bois et beaucoup de petit stand a ciel ouvert jonchait les rues a la recherche de clients. Il n'y avait aucune voitures, juste quelques chariot tirer par des chevaux qui se promenais a travers la ville. Elle eut un léger sourire a cette vue. Sa mère avait toujours été une passionner des temps ancestraux. Sa mère, son contraire a tout les points. Une personne charmante, souriante et toujours prête a essayer de nouvelles choses. Elle aurais tellement aimer lui ressembler.

-Tu m'écoute?

La jeune femme revint a elle-même.

-O-Oui?

-Je disais qu'ont pourrais se séparer pour les course, comme sa on iras plus vite.

Sakura acquiesça.

-Tien, va chercher quelques plantes pour des remèdes de guérison. Passe part cette rue…tu iras plus vite. On se retrouve ici dans trente minutes. Salut!

«Idiote…» pensa Karin…«Elle est trop naive»

La jeune lycéenne regarda Karin s'évanouir a travers la foule. Elle lui avait remis un papier sur lequel des noms de plantes était écrite puis quelques sous. Enfin, une sorte de pièce de monnaie qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Franchement, vue la sorte de vêtements quelle portais, ils auraient pu lui poser plus de question sur l'endroit d'où elle venait…Elle chassa immédiatement l'élan de rage qui la parcourais et se dirigea vers la ruelle ou Karin lui avait dit de se rendre. Elle gloussa. C'était-elle trompé? Déjà que les rues de cette ville était remplie de clochards aux regard menaçant. La ruelle , malgré le soleil, était assez sombre et déserte, enfin elle le croyais. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment…mais si elle voulais garder sa place auprès de ses nouveaux compagnons elle se devait de les aider, alors…

Un peu plus loin, dans une forêt ou les arbres on une tel hauteur qu'ils font fuir la plupart des visiteur, un jeune homme s'entrainait tout près d'une maisonnée a l'allure étrange. Il frappait le même tronc d'arbres depuis quelques minutes déjà. Perfectionnant ses techniques de corps à corps. Enchaina des coups par-ci par-là, a la recherche du coup de poing mortel. Puis, lorsqu'il en eu assez, il retourna sur le pas de la porte, ou deux de ses amis le regardais allez. Assis tout près, il pu entendre une parti de leur conversation…quelques paroles qu'il lui suffit pour se lever et se diriger rapidement vers la ville.

La fleur de cerisier se sentais fixer par tout ces hommes qui la dévisagèrent lorsqu'elle passais près d'eux. Leur visages exprimais la tentation, l'envie et surtout…le plaisir. Certains lui criaient quelques insultes afin de la faire frissonner de toute part. D'autres transpirais a la vue de cette chair fraiche, jeune et qui semblait si douce. Il y en avait même qu'il désirais son sang, il devait être si pur pensait-ils. Serrant son papier entre ses mains, elle continuais d'avancer, espérant ressortirent de cette ruelle saine et sauve.

Il traversais chaque boutique a une vitesse incroyable. Utilisant même son regard perçant qui pouvais tout voir, le Sharigan. Son souffle se faisait saccader. Personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçus, aucune trace de sa venue n'avais été laisser. Comme-ci on avait tout prévu pour ne pas qu'il la retrouve. Au loin, deux yeux restais fixer sur Sasuke, explorant chacun de ses mouvement, regardant chacune de ses expressions, analysant tout de son comportement. Il semblait très satisfait de se qu'il voyais. Il avait tombé au bon moment pour l'observer.

«Bon sans! Ou est cette fichu fille!» hurla t-il en lui-même.

A quelques cartiers d'où il se trouvais, la fleur de cerisier vivais un stress continue. Ils l'avaient tous entourer, près a s'amuser avec leur proie. Certains s'en lichais le contour des lèvres. Elle n'avais aucun échappatoire. Elle avait beau crier à l'aide, aucun passant de daignait venir à son secours. Elle n'en revenais pas, ils la voyais, elle était en danger. Mais ils ne jetais qu'un coup d'œil a son attention et continuais leur route. Non! Elle ne voulais pas mourir ici, surtout pas ici! Elle tremblait de plus belle, son corps était pris de panique.

-As-tu peur du noir? Lança un homme au regard pervers.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne faisait que regardez aux alentours pour apercevoir un bon samaritain qui viendrais la sauver.

-Oui…tu as peur du noir.

Elle hurla, son cauchemar avait commencer.

Sasuke crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler. Il avait fouiller la moitié de la ville en moins de dix minutes et toujours rien. Tout ce qu'il avait n'était que son instinct et dieu sait comment son instinct l'avait aider auparavant. Il savait qu'elle était ici, quelque part aux alentours. C'était le coins le plus dangereux de la ville, celui ou elle était. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne s'avait que trop ce que ces bandit faisait a leur victimes. Il se devait de la trouver! Il devait la protéger. Il se calma rapidement, sachant très bien que la panique ne l'aiderais en rien. Fermant les yeux, il s'imagina son visage. Doux et charmant. Puis, ce concentra de plus en plus sur elle, il entendit sa voix, son cris. Un cris d'agonie, de peine, de douleur et de peur. Il ouvrit les yeux et la rage s'illuminait en lui. Il se précipita vers ses cris. Ils sentais qu'il allait commettre plus d'un meurtre.

Ils l'avait attraper, coucher sur le sol puis l'avais saisit pour ne pas qu'elle se débâte. Elle criait, tentais de s'enfuir mais rien. Tous son linge avait été arracher, il ne restais que quelques parcelle de son T-shit toujours accrocher a elle. Ses pleurs se faisait entendre a travers la foulé et malgré qu'elle leur implorait de la laisser partir, tout cela ne faisait qu'amplifier leur envie. Ils étaient dix hommes fort et puissant. Ils l'avais complètement dénuder et afficher son corps pure aux autres. Ils riaient. Des rires qui la faisait frissonner de terreur. Elle sentais sa vie la quitter. Elle allait être souiller et cela, devant des dizaines de paysans qui ne tentais rien.

Son esprit l'avais quitter, sa raison avait disparue dès lors qu'il était entré dans la ruelle. Son corps se figea de colère. Il n'avais aucune arme sur lui mais il s'en fichait totalement. Il allait les tuer, les faire souffrir et les réduire en cendre. Sans qu'aucune pensés ne le traversa a se moment précis, il fonça sur eux avec un seul but en tête. Un massacre. Tout ce qu'il entendais, c'était les cris et les pleurs de Sakura. Le bruits des os qui craque, du sang qui gicle et des cris d'agonie de ses victimes ne parvinrent même pas a son oreille. Il en tuant un en lui brisant d'abord les jambes, les bras et pour finirent le coup. Il arracha la jugulaire d'un autre, frappa de toute ses force sur la tempes du troisième. Malgré les tentatives de Sakura pour qu'il cesse, il continua son massacre. Il perça de ses mains les flans de son ennemi et il y extirpa violement une pair de côtes.

-Sasuke-kun!

Le cinquième bandit apparue soudainement a sa droite et lui asséna un crochet mais Sasuke para son cou et avec dextérité frappa de toute ses forces sur le plexus qui fit cesser son cœur de battre. Il s'avança vers les quatre bandits restant. Ils tremblèrent tous de terreur face a se guerrier.

-Sasuke-kun!!

Rien de fut. Il continua d'avancer. Il saisit le collet du sixième et lui brisa le nez avant de le jeter violement contre un mur. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne fit plus aucun mouvement, il se tourna vers les trois autres, prêt a les tuer. Soudainement, Sakura lui saisit le bras en criant sont nom de toute ses force, le suppliant d'arrêter.

-Lâche-moi!

-Je t'en pris…Sasuke-kun…

-Lâche-moi!

D'un geste brutal, il envoya balader Sakura contre le sol. Sa tête heurta le sol et un cri s'échappa de sa bouche. Sasuke se retourna rapidement vers elle, constatant ce qui venait de se produire. Devant se moment de confusion, le reste du groupe de bandits en profita pour s'éclipser. L'uchiha les entendit s'enfuir mais il n'en fit rien .Il se dirigea vers la fleur de cerisier et s'empressa de retirer sa chemise afin de la recouvrir. Elle s'en saisit et l'enfila.

-Excuse-moi…

-T'en fait pas…merci de m'avoir sauver. Peinait-elle a dire a travers quelques sanglot.

-Non pas sa…

Puis, devant la grande surprise de Sakura, Sasuke s'élança sur elle et la prise dans ses bras. Ses bras entourèrent le corps fragile de la fleur de cerisier et en un instant, ils ne firent plus qu'un C'était une étreinte pleine de remord et surtout, de confusion. L'envie avait été si grande. Lorsqu'il l'avais vu ainsi, entourer de tous ses criminels assoiffés de chair humaine, il avait tellement eu peur qu'elle disparaisse. S'il serais arriver quelques minutes plus tard, il l'aurais perdu…et sa, il ne se l'aurais jamais pardonner. Sans qu'il le sache, cette jeune fille avait commencer a prendre une grande importance dans sa vie.

-Si je serais arriver plus tôt…rien de tout ca serais arriver.

La jeune femme se défit de l'étreinte de son ami. Sa main glissa lentement sur le visage de Sasuke qui s'empressa de rattraper la main de son amie afin qu'il reste plus longtemps en contact avec sa peau.

«Elle est si douce…»

-Ne t'en fait pas j'ai dit…de toute manière…

Celle-ci baissa la tête vers le sol, au bord des larmes.

-Ma vie n'est pas grand-chose n'est-ce pas?

Sasuke serra plus durement la main de Sakura. Celle-ci échappa un petit couinement de douleur suite a cet acte. Elle le dévisagea et se rendit compte que le jeune homme était furieux. Ses yeux la regardais par delà son âme. Il semblait extrêmement sérieux.

-Je regrette ces mots, alors ne redit jamais ca.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun?

-Je te protégerai, alors ne meurt pas.

La surprise put se lire sur le visage de Sakura. Ces mots avait sonner comme une pure mélodie a son oreille. Elle qui n'avais été personne durant sept longue années. Elle qui n'avais jamais été aimer depuis ce jour affreux. Elle qui n'avais jamais aimée depuis ces sept années…Son cœur bâtais la chamade. Sa respiration se faisait plus saccader, elle commençais a avoir plus chaud et elle rougit légèrement. Il désirais la protégé, elle, Sakura Haruno. Elle se demandais pourquoi mais, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment de plaisir, elle sourit a Sasuke. Ce fut un vrai moment de joie pour elle. La fleur de cerisier se senti renaître. Elle se sentais…utile.

-Merci…Sasuke-kun.

-Sakura…

Plus loin, dans une rue adjacente a la leur. Trois hommes récemment assassinées gisait sur le sol, inerte. Leur corps avait été couper en deux par un hommes sans pitié. Un homme au yeux rouge sang. Avant qu'ils ne poussent leur dernier soupir, il eut le temps de leur prononcer un dernier mort, qui expliquais pourquoi ils méritaient la mort.

-On ne fait pas de mal a la femme de mon frère…

Une ombre apparut derrière lui. Il ne fit aucun mouvement brusque pour lui faire face, sachant très bien a qui il avait a faire.

-Je part a peine une heure et voila qu'on a trois cadavre sous le bras…, Il soupira.

-Hum…

-Bon peu importe, a ce que j'ai cru voir, ton frère semble être tomber amoureux d'une simple paysanne. C'est bon, maintenant il a un point faible…

-Oui, j'ai envie de la connaitre d'avantage…

-Fait ce que tu veut, mais le mieux c'est de l'attirer dans notre camp pour qu'on aille l'avantage du terrain. Il faut lui dérobé son Sharigan le plus vite possible… sinon il deviendra trop fort.

-Je sais…Il a bien grandit mon petit frère.

-Ne sourit pas idiot, c'est pas du tout bénéfique pour nous sa! Argh! Bon c'est quoi le plan ?

-On va lui dérober sa fleur de cerisier…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Sakura: Karin...Quand tu va revenir dans l'histoire ...je te tue._**

**_Karin: Tu me cherche?_**

**_Sakura: C'est toit qui ma chercher!_**

**_Moi: Wo! C'est beau les filles...laisser l'artiste oeuvrer^^_**

**_Sasuke: Baston..._**

**_Moi: Tu la eu ta baston le grand! Ta po vu que t'avais décapiter sept gars?_**

**_Sakura: Sasuke-kun..._**

**_Moi:...-_-'_**

**_Juugo: L'auteure..._**

**_Moi: O_O...Maman!!_**

**_Seigutsu: La suite ! C'est pour quand?_**

**_Moi: Sa sera pas long là! _**

**_Seigutsu: C'est déjà long!_**

**_Moi:...je vais le tuer..._**


	6. Chapter 5 Réfutation

**_Voila la suite ^^! J'espere que vous aimerez!_**

Chapitre 5 – Réfutation

Sasuke était couché dans son lit, confus. L'arriver de cette fille avait chamboulé sa vie. D'abord, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il était poussé par une voix qui désirais la protéger plus que tout. Ensuite, il s'acharnait a vouloir combattre cette voix afin que tout envie disparaissent. Il se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivais. Juugo lui avais souffler la réponse…mais entant qu'Uchiha, il n'avais pas droit a ce genre de chose. Sa destiner était ailleurs, parmi les batailles et les guerres. Il était voué a un destin tragique. Elle devais retourner cher elle, avec les siens. Peu importais sa provenance…

Toc toc toc

-Sasuke-kun…c'est moi.

Il ne manquait plus que la source de toute ses confusions. Il ne répondit rien, sachant qu'elle entrerais tout de même. A sa grande surprise, elle ne fut pas seule.

-Eh Boss…Karin, on fait quoi avec elle?

Sasuke détourna légèrement le visage vers son coéquipier. Penser a elle le dégoûtais. Il l'avais choisit dans son équipe pour ses compétences et ses capacité de combat hors pair. Il ne pouvais croire qu'elle aurait tenter d'assassiner Sakura…elle ne pouvais être une nuisance pour elle…Sakura ne maîtrisais pourtant aucune technique de combat. Mais si effectivement c'était une histoire de jalousie, tel que Seigutsu l'avait dit, elle avais dépasser les bornes. Il n'espérais pas son retour pour bientôt.

-On verra plus tard…

Il posa son regard sur la fleur de cerisier. Ses yeux était river vers le sol. Elle se mordillais la lèvres inférieure et quand elle croisa le regard de Sasuke, ses joues rougit. Leurs retour au camp s'était fait en silence. Il l'avais porter tout le trajet puisqu'elle ne pouvais faire un mouvement suite a ce qui lui était arriver. Il lui avais fournis quelques vêtements appartenant a Karin puisque aucune de ses tenues a lui ne lui allais.

-Sasuke, c'est quand même notre coéquipière.

-Je m'en fiche.

Soudain, ne s'attendant surtout pas a une réaction de la part de la fleur de cerisier, celle-ci pris la parole.

-Mais…Mais peut-être qu'elle ne savais pas ce qui allais se passer. On fait tous des erreurs. Je crois que…

Malheureusement, la jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase. Le poing de Sasuke avais retentit sur le mur avait une force épouvantable, causant ainsi un trou dans le béton. Cette réaction fit faire aux trois nouveaux arrivants un pas vers l'arrière, terrifier a la vue de la force du jeune homme. Cela avait été plus fort que lui, depuis sa dernière visite en ville, le visage alarmer par la terreur de Sakura, n'avais pu quitter son esprit. Même si Karin n'avais pas voulu faire ca, elle l'avais tout de même causer.

-Bon, il nous faut tout de même ces herbes et ces plantes si nous voulons repartirent bientôt. Je vais aller les chercher…Intervena Seigutsu.

-Mh…

-Et j'emmène Sakura…Ajouta t-il.

Sasuke, toujours assis sur son lit, jeta un regard terrifiant remplie de rage envers son ami. L'intéresser ,elle, sursauta a l'annonce de son nom.

-Relaxe Sasuke, elle est la seule qui sait se que Karin avais prévu d'acheter…Si tu veut repartir…il va falloir que…

Sakura fit un pas vers l'avant, reprenant ainsi sa place initiale.

-Je vais y aller. Je dois vous aider…pour tout ce que vous fait pour moi…

-Idiote, tu tremble déjà a l'idée d'y retourner.

En effet, la jeune femme tremblais subtilement des jambes. Mais elle était décider a y retourner malgré sa peur. Elle voulais tellement les aider…surtout Sasuke. Il avait fait tant pour elle, c'était sa manière de le remercier. Elle espérais qu'il comprendrais.

-Je vais y aller…répéta t-elle.

Le regard de Sasuke se fit plus dure. Comment pouvait-elle désirer retourner dans cet endroit qui représentait tant de peur et de frayeur pour elle? Décidément, il ne la comprendrais jamais et c'était mieux comme ca. Le jeune homme se leva et lorsqu'il croisa Sakura, il murmura.

-Va y si tu veut mais, ne compte pas sur moi une nouvelle fois…je n'ai pas de temps a perdre.

La fleur de cerisier sursauta. Pourquoi une telle réfutation? N'avait-il pas dit vouloir la protéger?

-Mais, Sasuke-kun, qu-…qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-Je ne vis que pour moi, j'ai fait une erreur a te gardant avec moi, ca ma affaiblit.

Elle gloussa. Il s'apprêta a quitter la pièce quand la jeune femme le rattrapa en lui tirant le bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle ne comprenais pas…Elle venait enfin de trouver quelqu'un qui voulais bien d'elle. Quelqu'un qui l'aimais pour elle…Elle venais de trouver Sasuke…

-N'a tu pas dit que tu voulais me protéger?!

Le jeune tourna son visage vers le sien. Il était tant pour lui de couper tout lien avec elle. Utiliser se moment d'incertitude pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Elle devait le quitter et retourner cher elle. Il devait redevenir comme avant et détruire cette faiblesse, c'est-à-dire Sakura. Il approcha donc son visage tout près d'elle et se mis a la regarder avec un regard foudroyer. Le même regard avec lequel il la regardais a peine trois jours plus tôt. Des yeux sans émotions qui n'évoquait qu'un sentiment, la haine. Et avec la plus grande des indifférence, li prononça cinq mots…cinq mots qui allais réduire en cendres notre fleur si douce.

-Franchement! Tu y as crus?

Les paroles s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête. Elle ne parvenais pas a saisir le sens de sa phrase, qui était si simple. Franchement! Tu y as crus? … Il avais fait naître en elle quelque chose de nouveau et en une seule phrase, il l'avais détruit. Un espoir d'harmonie qu'elle n'avais pas ressentit pendant des lustre…un joie fragile comme le cristal qui aurais pu devenir aussi solide que le diamant. Sasuke avait été le premier a lui parler normalement, le premier a la regarder en tant que personne, le premier a qui elle avais fait confiance et le premier…qui lui avais briser le cœur. Elle aurais du se douter. Elle s'était tant répéter de ne plus s'attacher a quelqu'un après la mort de ses parents. Mais elle avais cru en lui. Elle aurait du s'en douter…Une larme, une seule roula sur sa joue. Cette larmes suffit a démontrer toute son chagrin et sa déception face a sa propre stupidité. Elle lâcha son bras et leva ses yeux vers ceux de Sasuke. Non, elle ne pouvais y croire…Il avait beau être un criminel sanguinaire…Non! Ses yeux émeraudes explorèrent ceux de son sauveur. Elle le scrutais intensément , cherchant une parcelle de vérité. Son regard se faisait brave et aucune autre larmes ne s'écoula de ses yeux. Sakura savais que Sasuke ne mentais pas et elle avais raison car elle venais de comprendre une chose. Sasuke ne se comprenais plus lui-même. Elle put lire en lui une incertitude et une peur qu'il ne parvenais pas a saisir lui-même. Devant ce nouvel ennemie et cet angoisse qui le gagnais, il n'avais su comment réagir. Sakura avait pu le lire dans son regard. Il était simple pour elle de deviner cela, puisqu'elle l'avais lu si souvent dans ses propre yeux. La fleur de cerisier s'avança vers la sorti et s'arrêta net sur le coin de la porte.

-Seigutsu, tu viens?

L'intéresser la regarda interroger.

-Ou?

-En ville quel question! On a des courses a faire non?

Il vit Sasuke serrer les poings. Il sourit.

-J'arrive.

Il passa tout près de son ami et en profita pour lui glisser un mot.

-N'ai pas peur, je suis là.

Puis, tout deux disparurent. Seigutsu avais beau prendre plaisir a se moquer de toute sorte de situation, a ne jamais s'entraîner au combat et surtout a passer son temps a ne rien faire d'intéressant, il en restais du moins quelqu'un de fiable. Il faisait ce qu'il avais a faire. C'est ce qui plaisais le plus Sasuke. Car cette qualité cher son nouveau compagnon lui rappelais un certain souvenir du temps qu'il vivais ….dans cette ville…le village de la feuille.

_________________________________________________________________________

-C'est par ici, dans cette boutique…S'exclama Sakura.

-Mh…

Sakura regarda son compagnon et vit qu'il avais la tête ailleurs. Elle le questionna du regard.

-Seigutsu…viens, les plantes son là.

-Je sais.

L'homme ne semblais pas du tout intéresser par leur magasinage, ils détourna son regard de la petite boutique que Sakura pointais et passa son chemin. Il se demandais bien ou pouvais se trouver Karin mais ne chercha pas plus car il savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas bien loin. A vrai dire, il était venu en ville avec un autre but en tête que de magasiner. Du regard, il examina l'endroit et quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchais, il se retourna vers la fleur de cerisier tout en lui adressant un doux sourire remplie de malice. Il lui tendis la main et l'intima a le suivre.

-Viens.

La jeune femme, anxieuse, se demandais bien ce qu'il pouvais se passer dans la tête du jeune homme.

-Seigutsu…que fait tu?

-Croyais tu vraiment que j'était assez bête pour ne pas me souvenir de ce que j'avais demander a Karin de nous ramener?

-Tu…

-Sakura, notre monde n'est pas merveilleux. Il est même comme l'enfer. Pour survivre il suffit d'être fort, si tu es faible, tu meurt. C'est pourquoi les fort protège les faible comme tu as pu le remarquer tout a l'heure lorsque Sasuke ta secouru. Mais, on ne peut compter sur l'aide des fort pour l'éternité. C'est pourquoi qu'un jour il faut apprendre a voler de nos propre ailes, sinon, nous tombons et nous mourront. Regarde cet endroit, que représente t-il pour toi?

La jeune femme avait les yeux river sur une ruelle au souvenir cauchemardesque. La peur…la douleur, le désarrois…Elle serra la main de Seigutsu très fortement, même qu'elle y entra ses ongles sans s'en rendre compte. L'odeur de sa mort avait été si proche. Elle s'était senti comme un oiseau qu'on enferme en cage. Qu'on lui enlève les ailes pour ne plus qu'il s'envole. Un oiseau souiller par la cruauté humaine.

-Une cage de souffrance.

-Et qu'a été Sasuke au moment ou tu as croiser son regard?

Elle baissa sa tête vers le sol.

-Une clef…qui ma libérer.

Seigutsu sourit. Il passa derrière la jeune femme et lui saisit l'épaule de sa main toujours libre. Il approcha son visage tout près de son oreille et s'assura qu'elle ne perde pas une seule miette de leur conversation.

- Que préfères-tu Sakura, une vérité qui fait mal ou une fausse joie?

- La vérité.

- Très bien alors laisse-moi te la dire. Tu es faible.

La jeune femme gloussa, elle le savais déjà mais l'entendre ainsi la choqua. Toujours river vers le cauchemar de la fleur de cerisier, Seigutsu se mit devant elle et capta son attention , lui faisant ainsi quitter une vue ardente de douleur pour lui dire la raison qui l'avais pousser a la ramener ici.

-Tu dois devenir cette clef. Tu dois voler!

-Mais je…je ne sais pas comment.

Il rit.

-Oh! Mais tu t'en sort pas mal.

-Que veut tu dire?

-Tu es déjà entrain d'ouvrir la cage de Sasuke, mais il faut que tu soit capable de protéger la tienne avant tout. Devient ta propre clef.

Sakura était bouche-bée. Elle ne savais quoi répondre a cette affirmation. Sasuke est fort, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'elle? Elle n'était pourtant pas forte.

-Aller! Je vais t'apprendre. Tu va devenir forte Sakura!

______________________________________________________________________

Plus loin dans la forêt, un jeune combattant se défoulais sur un arbre malchanceux qui avait malencontreusement croiser son chemin. Juugo examinais son ami a l'écart et au bout d'un moment d'acharnement, il se leva et alla s'interposer entre l'arbre et son compagnon.

-C'est assez Sasuke. Il ne ta rien fait.

-Pousse-toi, ce n'est qu'un arbre.

Juugo, au grand étonnement de Sasuke, frappa son ami avec une force phénoménale, l'envoyant ainsi dix mètres plus loin sur le sol. Sasuke, enrager, se releva et fonça sur son coéquipier. Il enchaina un crochet que Juugo évita a la dernière minute tellement que la rapidité de Sasuke était grande. Hélas, il ne put éviter le coup de pied de se dernier pi l'envoya contre un arbre. Juugo se leva et essuya une couler de sang qui s'échappais de sa bouche.

-Très bien…

Les deux adolescent se regardèrent un instant. La pression était grande, leur regard était fixer l'un sur l'autre. Aucun mouvement ne se fit, tout deux connaissait trop bien les techniques de l'autre. C'était voué a un éternel combat. Pourtant, aucun n'abandonna et sans crier gare, Sasuke fut le premier a foncer. Tout deux ne combattais qu'au corps a corps. Coup de poing, de genou, de pied, de coude …aucune techniques de ninja n'avais été employer. L'essoufflement gagnais peu a peu nos deux combattant. Pendant qu'il évitais les coup de Sasuke, Juugo entama une conversation.

-Tu…n'est pas faible…idiot!

Sasuke attrapa juggo par le bras et le fit valser contre le sol.

-Je le sais!

Juugo ne prit pas la peine de se relever et avec l'aide de ses pieds, il frappa Sasuke sur le nerf de sa jambe gauche, le guerrier échappa un grognement de douleur.

-Tu sais très bien…de quoi je parle! Elle ne ta pas…rendu faible!

Juugo se releva a la vitesse de l'éclaire et continua d'enchainer des coup de poing sur son ami qui les évita tous.

- Ferme la!

Devant la rage de Sasuke, Juugo ne put éviter un crochet du droit. Il titi bua vers l'arrière mais ne tomba pas.

- Ton passer…ne te force pas a te venger!

-C'est ma destiner! Ma famille a été anéantit! Je n'ai plus rien!

Juugo traversa la distance que les séparais et en un clin d'œil saisit Sasuke par le bassin et le fit tournoyer jusqu'à qu'il atterrisse sur un arbre qui craqua sous le poids du jeune homme.

-Et qui as dit que tu n'avais pas droit a une deuxième chance?! Qui as dit que le destin d'un homme est tracer d'avance? Qui as dit que Sasuke Uchiha n'avais plus droit au bonheur?

Sasuke se leva, fixa son compagnon un long moment puis se retourna dos a lui. Il s'apprêta a quitter le lieu de combat quand il s'arrêta et donna a Juugo une réponse des plus évidente.

-Mon frère.

Puis il quitta, laissant son frère d'arme seul.

________________________________________________________________________

Karin était assise sur un tronc, regardant le coucher du soleil, magnifique comme d'habitude. Les couleurs ainsi mélangeait dégageait un étrange harmonies qui avait le don de la relaxer au plus haut point. Un doux souvenir revint a sa mémoire lorsqu'un aigle passa dans le ciel. Son père avait l'habitude de la faire sortit tout les soirs pour qu'elle puisse admirer la vue qu'offrait le haut de la montagne ou elle restait. Il lui disait que la liberté qu'offrais la nature la rendais aussi libre qu'un aigle qui était le maitre des cieux. Elle était libre de voler. Libre d'être elle-même. Elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle serais une femme formidable qui aiderais les gens. Mais le complot qu'on avais fait contre son père avait tout changer. Elle était devenue une femme dure qui avait autant de victime que d'amant. Elle avait joins Sasuke car elle avait trouver en lui un autre défit. Mais au bout de quelques jours, le jeune homme avait commencer a lui plaire. Elle n'en était pas amoureuse, sa, elle le savais bien mais, elle sentais qu'il devais l'appartenir. Elle était égoïste, elle l'admettais. L'arriver de cette femme avait réveiller en elle un désir de meurtre qu'elle pouvais expliquer parfaitement mais sa…personne ne le saura. Elle l'avais juré.

_________________________________________________________________________

Sakura s'entrainais durement avec Seigutsu depuis maintenant cinq heures. Il ne comprenais pas très bien ce qu'était le Chakra mais Seigutsu lui affirmais qu'elle était très doué pour le maitriser. Elle lui avait demander mainte fois de lui expliquer en détail ce qu'elle devais apprendre mais il continuais de répéter que l'action valais mieux pour apprendre. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvais percher sous une branche d'arbre, la tête en bas, essayant de tout son cœur de ne pas tomber.

-Aller Sakura! Lâche la branche, laisse tes pieds te soutenir!

-Mais la graviter!

-On s'en fou de la graviter! Fait confiance a ton Chakra!

Chakra!Chakra!Chakra! Jamais dans sa vie elle n'avais entendue parler de ca. Elle avais appris les sciences, la chimie, l'histoire, l'art, le français, les maths…et tout indiquais que ses pieds ne pouvais la soutenir sous cette branche puisque que la loi de la graviter la remmènerais au sol!

-L-A-C-H-E!

-Non!

-Sakura, ne me force pas a grimper…

-Mais!

-Sakura…

Elle lâcha prise, concentra son chakra dans ses pieds, comme il lui avais dit. Elle avais fermer les yeux, imaginant le choque que ferais le sol sur sa tête. Un moment passa et aucune douleur ne vint. Elle se dit qu'elle devais être morte mais la voix de son ami la ramena a la réalité.

-Tu vois que tu est capable.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La tête en bas, les pied sous la branche…Elle avais réussit! Comment cela avait-il été possible? Elle avais enfreins l'une des loi les plus capitale et incontestable. Elle avait défié la graviter!? Un sourire apparue sur son visage.

-Descend maintenant, on peut réellement commencer désormais…

Elle rejoignit Seigutsu et le suivit a travers la foret. Le dos de son compagnon était large et grand. Malgré qu'elle ne l'avais jamais vue se battre, elle devinais qu'il devait être fort. Peut-être aussi fort que Sasuke...Avant qu'il ne commence l'entrainement, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et posa a son ami une question qui lui brulais les lèvres…

-Dit Seigutsu….

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Karin: Je me sens seule..._**

**_Sakura: Tu es seule...-_-_**

**_Karin: Merci de me le rappler idiote!_**

**_Sakura: Eh! Je suis pas idiote! Je suis la meilleur de ma classe!_**

**_Juugo: Sufit les filles....Sakura, tu as aucune répartie..._**

**_Karin: *rire*_**

**_Sasuke: Arrêter..._**

**_Moi: Comment vous trouver le chapitre?_**

**_Seigutsu: Je m'aime :D_**

**_Sakura: Quest-ce que je demande a Seigutsu a la fin?_**

**_Moi: Ts!Ts! Suspence..._**

**_Sakura: Beuh! Je veut la suite!_**

**_Sasuke: J'aime bien quand je me bat contre Juugo, il est un bon adversaire! _**

**_moi: Tant mieux...Et Sakura, tu aime bien la voir enh? ^_-_**

**_Sasuke: Idiote! _**

**_Moi: -_-' _**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaire Tel que Mireba-Chan qui me supporte beaucoup ^^_**


	7. Chapter 6: Vers Konoha?

Chapitre 6- Vers Konoha?

Elle évitais ses coups de plus en plus facilement. Ses pas se faisait plus rapide, son souffle saccadé mais elle ne s'arrêtais pas, sachant pertinemment que le prochain coup serait fatale. Sa cheville gauche était fouler, quelques blessures encore fraiche lui avait été faites sur son visage et son ventre, ou elle avait reçus la plupart des coups, la brûlait. Elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle voulais réussir a lui asséné un coup, juste un. Son professeur était cruel avec elle. Il ne lui laissais aucune chance. Il était l'un des criminel les plus rechercher et surtout, l'un des plus fort. Il ne se donnais pas a fond avec la jeune femme, sachant très bien qu'il pourrait facilement la tuée, mais la voyant se défendre ainsi et toujours debout après tout les coup qu'elle avait reçus, il la trouvais énormément douée. La cause de se dévouement était peut-être due a se qu'il lui avait appris. Elle lui avait posé une bien belle question, il n'avais pu s'empêcher de lui dire la vérité. Car plus elle en savais, plus sa vie devenais importante et plus cette femme comprendrais…

_*flash-back*_

_-Dit Seigutsu…_

_Le jeune homme continua d'avancer, attendant que la fleur de cerisier termine sa phrase._

_-Sasuke, pourquoi désire t-il une vengeance? _

_-Pourquoi dit tu ca?_

_Elle s'arrêta net de marcher._

_-Et bien, mes parents assassiner, il ma parler de ma présumer vengeance comme-ci il parlais de lui._

_Seigutsu cessa sa marche, étonner de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sa perle rare avait aussi été souiller par le sang dans le passé? Son monde était cruel, comme le sien. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus, c'était qu'elle lui était pareil. _

_-Que lui a tu dit, lors de cette discussion?_

_-Que même si je me vengerai, mes parents ne reviendrais pas. Que je devais avancer vers le futur et non rester dans mon passé._

_Seigutsu lui sourit. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme et posa délicatement sa main sur la tête de Sakura et lui caressa le dessus de crâne. Il se pencha vers elle comme-ci il avais a faire a une petite fille._

_-Décidément, il était temps que tu arrive toi!_

_Et cet ainsi que le grand gaillard lui raconta la vie de Sasuke. Il était le seul a tout connaître en détails l'histoire remplie de carnage et de désespoir. Tout commençais par une vie paisible dans un certain village de la feuille et tout se terminerais par le sang et la tristesse. Elle avait tout écouter le récit d'une vie remplie de désolation. Elle avait pleurer cette vie, pleurer toute les larmes de son corps en espérant que ce n'était qu'un pur mensonge. En espérant qu'une chose aussi terrible n'aurais pu arriver, mais pourtant, c'était le cas. La fleur de cerisier c'était relever et avait pris une décision. Elle n'avais pas eu besoin de le dire, puisque seul son regard suffisait pour le deviner. Hélas, une chose ne pouvais être sure, qu'avait-elle décider d'accomplir?_

_*Fin du flash-back*_

Avec l'aide de son Chakra, elle utilisa une illusion qui lui permettais de se cloner. Seigutsu ne fut pas surpris puisqu'il connaissait très bien cette technique. Il savait aussi laquelle des trois présumer Sakura était la vrai. Mais avait qu'il ne put faire quoi que se soit, la jeune femme concentra son Chakra dans ses pieds, se qui déstabilisa le guerrier une demi-seconde. Cette demi-seconde permis a Sakura de frapper Seigutsu au visage avec ses dernières forces.

-ha…En…fin! Puis, elle se laissa choir sur le sol, épuiser.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa joue encore brulante du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait été surpris de l'intelligence de Sakura. Elle venait tout juste de commencer son entrainement qu'elle avait déjà réussit a établir un plan afin de le perturber assez longtemps pour le frapper. Il ne l'aurais jamais cru si brillante, ce qu'il apprécia du plus au point. Il s'avança vers la jeune combattante et lui pris la main, afin qu'elle puisse se relever. Hélas, sa douleur a la cheville lui fit apparaître un rictus au visage. Seigutsu compris, il se pencha donc et demanda a la jeune femme de grimper sur son dos, ce qu'elle accepta.

-On va retourner a la maison, il fait nuit, _il _doit s'inquiéter. On continuera l'entraînement demain.

-Merci Seigutsu. Mais pourquoi faire ca pour moi?

-Oh, je ne le fait pas uniquement pour toi, je le fait aussi pour moi, j'en ai assez de le voir toujours sur ses gardes, comme-ci une armé de mille hommes allaient l'attaquer a tout moment! J'ai envie de roupiller tranquille de temps en temps!

Sakura eut un petit rire. Malgré les plaintes de son nouvel ami, elle savais pertinemment qu'il s'inquiétait pour Sasuke, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il l'entraînais, pour ne plus qu'elle soit un boulais pour eux. Seigutsu avait du comprendre que Sakura désirais rester aux côtés de son sauveur. Il voulais qu'elle devienne forte, mais ce qu'elle ne savais pas encore, c'est que ces entraînement allais l'aider a se défendre contre un ennemie encore plus dangereux que d'éventuel petites attaques de brigands.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il arrivèrent a la petite maisonnées a peine un quartz d'heure plus tard. Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la demeure, il eurent droit a deux paires d'yeux les fixant avec un aura meurtrier. Seigutsu fut le premier a parler.

-Yo!

Sasuke les dévisagea, il se mit a regarder la fleur de cerisier de plus en plus et se rendit compte des blessures qu'elle avait aux visage. Aussitôt il se leva d'un bon et se rendit a ses côtés. Seigutsu déposa la nouvelle venue au sol et s'écarta légèrement d'eux. Un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Sasuke leva doucement la main vers les entrailles que Sakura avais aux visages et les caressa furtivement. Ce qui provoqua un léger battement de cœur a la jeune femme.

-Que c'est-il passer? Demanda Sasuke tout en s'apercevant de la cheville abimer de son amie.

-Hum..c'est que…hum..

Seigutsu la coupa.

-Je lui ai fait ca! Désolé boss, je l'ai entrainer un peu tout a l'heure.

Sasuke serra les jointure enfin d'atténuer sa colère. Elle avait été absente durant un long moment, il l'avais chercher tout la soirée après son combat avec Juugo ,sans aucune piste. Maintenant qu'elle est revenue, il la retrouve dans un état encore pire qu'il y a quelques temps. Il ne voulu même pas savoir la raison du ''pourquoi l'entrainait-il ?'' Connaissant sûrement la réponse lui-même. Il pris la fleur de cerisier dans ses bras, ce qui provoqua un léger couinement de la part de la jeune fille, surprise et en même temps très heureuse de la tournure des choses, et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Toujours dans la salle d'entré, Juugo se leva et passa tout près de Seigutsu. Celui-ci vit que son ami avait quelques entrailles au niveau du bassin.

-Alors Juugo, tu t'es battu avec lui?

-Je crois que…sans le savoir, on œuvre pour la même cause.

-Que veut tu? Les femmes nous rendent tous faible…

Juugo sourit.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est le contraire, pour elles on déplacerait la lune…Dit il tout en regardant la porte fermer de la chambre de Sasuke.

Seigutsu baissa la tête et poussa un soupir qui le fit lui-même sourir.

-Ca va j'ai compris…_Il se dirigea vers la sorti…_Ne m'attendez pas, je serai vous retrouver.

-Tu va la chercher?

-Que veux-tu, même les plus fort d'entre nous tombe amoureux…_Puis il quitta la maisonnée._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A quelques pas de là, deux silhouettes enfermer dans une pièce lugubre éclairer d'une simple bougie, se débattais l'une contre l'autre.

-Bon sans Sakura! Arrête de te débattre!

-Mais je te dis que je vais bien!

Le jeune homme saisit les poignet de la jeune femme et ramena ses bras et dessus de sa tête, saisissant ainsi ses deux poignet avec une seule de ses mains.

-Bon, maintenant je vais être tranquille…Franchement t'es vraiment un boulet.

Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait attraper, la fleur de cerisier de cessa pas sa course folle afin de se libérer. Assis ainsi sur le lit de son sauveur, dans le noir et a peine a deux centimètre de lui, son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'affoler de plus en plus. De plus, la position dans laquelle il l'avait mis, la fit rougir de plus belle. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'entende pas les battement de son cœur. Elle sentais son corps devenir très chaud, cela la rendais folle. Elle désirais tellement être a mille mètres de lui et pourtant, elle voulais tant rester ainsi.

-Sasuke-kun…je vais bien.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Sakura. Ce qu'il vit réveilla en lui un désir ardent de prendre la jeune femme contre lui…Ses yeux émeraude laissais échapper quelques larmes suite a la douleur des blessures que celui-ci tentais de soigner. Son visage était d'un rose des plus attirant. Elle se mordillais la lèvre inférieure, embarrasser . Son corps meurtri était presque a la vue complète de se dernier. Les bretelles de sa camisoles descendais le long de son corps, montrant ainsi une parcelle de sa poitrine. Ses pantalons déchirer laissais place aux cuisse de la jeune femme qui frôlais celle de Sasuke suite a leur rapprochement spontané. Et surtout, ses long cheveux rose descendant le long de son corps et s'accrochant aussi a son visage, la rendais des plus désirante. Son cœur commença a battre de plus en plus vite. Il avait déjà vue des femmes nues, mais celle-ci était de loin la plus magnifique. Que se passait-il dans sa tête? Il était le grand guerrier Sasuke Uchiha, il ne devait laisser ses désir prendre le contrôle. Mais pendant qu'il se débâtait contre son esprit. Ses mains avait déjà commencer a descendre le long du corps de la nouvelle venue. Dessinant ses courbes et profitant de la douce peau de la jeune femme pour se réchauffer contre elle. Ses mains se rendirent aux cuisses, puis remontèrent sur la taille de Sakura, passant sur son ventre et caressa furtivement sa poitrine. Ce qui fit échapper un léger cri a la fleur de cerisier.

-Sasuke-kun…

La voix de Sakura le rendit encore plus fou. Il perdit totalement le contrôle de son corps. Laissant ses désirs les plus profond prendre le dessus. Il voulu enlever sa camisole mais il ne put se contenir et la déchira avec hargne. Libérant la poitrine de la fleur de cerisier.

-Ha…Sasu-Sasuke-kun...

Il se recula un instant et admira son corps.

-Magnifique.

Puis il releva ses yeux vers son visage, son visage si beau, si doux. Il désirais la gouter, il la voulais. Il se rapprocha d'elle et sans aucune hésitation, plaqua ses lèvres contre les sienne. Elle était si bonne, il en voulais plus. Il se mit a lécher de contour de ses lèvres, espérant qu'elle le laisserais entré. Ce qu'elle fit. Leur baiser se fit avec encore plus de passion. L'odeur de leur amour partager et pourtant déchirer, remplie la pièce.

Elle se demandait bien se qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son sauveur. Mais désormais, elle ne pouvais plus se le cacher, elle l'aimait, elle l'aimais d'un amour profond et honnête. Elle savait qu'il allait la rejeter le lendemain matin, ignorant l'acte qu'ils allaient commettre. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulais cet homme du plus profond de son être. C'était pour cela, que malgré la peine qu'il allais lui faire, elle n'hésiterais pas a mettre son plan en exécution le lendemain. Cela la déchirait peut-être mais il le faillait. Pour sauver l'élu de son cœur, elle allais devoir le quitter.

Puis, il la serra contre son cœur et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. En cette belle nuit étoilée, ils ne firent plus qu'un.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Plus loin, dans un endroit exclu de tout ou poussait une flores gigantesque, plusieurs brigands s'était réunis autour d'un unique feu. Deux d'entre eux s'était mis a l'écart. L'un était assez grand et sa masse musculaire se laissais voir assez facilement. L'autre, malgré qu'il fut plus petit, laissais émaner de lui un aura démoniaque qui terrifiait même le chef d'une armée de milles hommes. Ses yeux rouge sang était reconnue de tous.

-Tu sais Itachi, notre armée de Ninja est déjà prête a détruire Konoha, il ne te reste qu'a donner l'ordre et…

-Tais-toi! Il manque une chose avant de commencer…

-Mais allons la chercher, une paysanne, ce n'est pas bien dur a kidnapper.

-Je sais…

La grand gaillard s'assit sur le sol.

-Franchement, ton plan ses le meilleur, détruire la ville qu'il chérit et la femme qu'il aime en même temps, c'est bien toi. Lorsqu'il aura enfin tout perdu, son Sharigan sera a moi et ensemble on sera invincible..._Il leva les yeux vers son compagnon…_ Alors, on va la chercher quand?

-Patiente, elle finira bientôt par venir a nous…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seigutsu courrait a travers la forêt, ne sachant pas vraiment ou il se rendais, mais son but il le connaissait très bien. La femme qu'il aime. Il se trouvais pathétique de courir vers un amour a sens unique mais s'était plus fort que lui, l'envie de la voir…

-Excuse-moi Sakura, moi je ne peut oublier mon passé.

_Flash-back_

_Cela se passe cinq ans plus tôt, lors de leur première rencontre…_

_Seigutsu se promenais tranquillement dans la ville la plus animées du pays, a la recherche d'un peu de détente suite a un rude combat. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs bordel mais aucun ne l'avais comblé. Toute les femmes qu'il rencontrais était simple. Aucune, malgré sa manière malsaine de faire l'amour, n'avais oser le réprimander. Cela l'ennuyais._

_-Non mais tu me prend pour qui? Une prostituer? Dégage!_

_Puis, le son d'un os qui se brisais atteignit les oreilles du guerrier. Il se rapprocha de la scène de combat et se demandais bien qui pouvais frapper ainsi une femme. A sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il se retrouva sur les lieu, il fut stupéfait de voir que c'était la femme qui avait le dessus. L'homme était au sol, criant de douleur. La jeune femme se retourna vers les spectateurs._

_-Vous en voulez vous aussi? Sinon, poussez-vous!_

_Puis les passants disparaissaient. Tous sauf un, Seigutsu. Il admirait toujours le regard mortel qu'affichait la femme aux cheveux rouge. Sa grande beauté le déboussolait encore. D'habitude, les femmes guerrières qu'il croisait était tous des sorcière sans aucune beauté. Celle-ci était différente. Il fut aussitôt comblé._

_-Tu veux quoi? Dégage!_

_Il se rapprocha d'elle._

_-Il me semble que votre habiliter a briser des os n'est pas encore parfaite._

_Elle sembla outré._

_-Tu veut que je te prouve que non?_

_-Regarder votre main, elle est rouge, cela prouve que vous avez du utiliser beaucoup de force afin d'effectuer ce simple geste._

_Leur regard se croisèrent, elle n'aimais pas cet homme, comment pouvait-il voir un si petit détail? Il devait être fort…très fort._

_-Vous voulez que je vous montre comment le faire correctement?_

_-Pft! Je n'ai besoin d'aide de personne._

_Puis, elle disparut a travers la foule, laissant Seigutsu seul. Décidément, il aimait bien cette femme. Malgré son envie de la revoir, il du quitter la ville car un autre travail l'attendais. Il était Seigutsu, l'un des plus forts tueurs a gage qui existait. Une semaine plus tars, lorsqu' il se rendais vers l'un de ses boulots, il décida de repasser par cette ville, histoire de revoir sa perle rare. Mai en vain. Le soir venu, il se loua une chambre dans un motel miteux et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il décida d'allais se balader. La nuit était belle et chaude. Il avait pris son arme sur lui, histoire de se faire craindre des paysans afin qu'aucun ne l'approche. A son grand contentement, les rues était déserte. Il bifurqua vers la rue central et sans s'en rendre compte, se retrouva a l'endroit même de sa rencontre avec la mystérieuse guerrière au regard glacial. Puis, tout en songeant a son prochain contrat, les bruit d'un combat parvins a ses oreilles. Il si précipita afin de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Le surprise paru parfaitement sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il assistais a un combat de un contre cinq. Une femme contre cinq hommes. A sa grande satisfaction, la femme menait la danse. Il put percevoir dans son regard qu'elle était très essouffler et semblait pouvoir tomber a tout moment. Puis, lorsque la lune passa de derrière les nuages, la chevelure de la guerrière fut éclairer un moment. Rouge. Il ne pouvais y avoir d'erreur. Alors sans attendre qu'on l'y invite, la tueur a gage se précipita dans le combat et a la dernière seconde, sauva sa perle rare d'un coup d'épée qui aurais pu lui être fatale. La jeune femme cessa son combat, étonner de l'arriver du jeune homme. Seigutsu, d'un coup de sa grande épée, trancha les têtes de ses opposants. La jeune guerrière ne pu qu'être époustoufler devant la grandeur de cet homme._

_-Espèces de déchets. Lança t-il aux cadavres._

_-Toi…grogna la guerrière._

_Seigutsu, sous le regard de la lune, fit une constatation._

_-Alors? Cet entrainement tien toujours tu sais._

_Effectivement, la jeune femme serrais fortement ses poignets, afin de diminuer la douleur que ceux-ci lui provoquait. _

_-Je suis Seigutsu._

_-Karin._

_Fin du flash back._

Après sa rencontre avec Karin, Seigutsu n'avais cesser de penser a elle. Même durant leur combats, il la protégeait toujours inconsciemment. C'était pour cela, qu'aujourd'hui, il c'était enfin décider de s'avouer cet amour et de partir a sa recherche, car ils ne pouvais vivre l'un sans l'autre

-Je vais te trouver!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sakura:...J'ai pas fait ca!?..*rouge pivoine***

**Sasuke: ....*rouge***

**Moi: Ha que c'est cute l'amour! Pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre Haha!**

**Sasuke: Je vais te...**

**Moi: Tu peut pas me...puisque c'est moi l'auteure ;P**

**Juugo: Ouais je fais pas grand chose dans ce chapitre :(**

**Karin: et moi alors? On me voit pas du tout!**

**Moi: bah t'es dans un flash-back...**

**Karin: pff!**

**Moi: Si tu veut je l'efface!**

**Karin: Nenon c'est beau...**

**Moi: Bon :D tout le monde est content!**

**Seigutsu: Je suis amoureux...................................**

**Moi: J'ai du tout le monde est content bon!**


	8. Chapter 7 Adieu

**Bonjour Bonjour! Alors voila le chapitre 7 de ma fic! Désolé d'avoir été longue ^^ Bonne lecture!!**

Chapitre 7 : Adieu

Les rayons du soleil se dessinèrent sur les traits de la fleur de cerisier. Assise sur le lit de son amant, le regardant toujours endormie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Son visage était si serein, on aurais cru qu'il était un homme normal a la vie tranquille. Pourtant, il n'en était point ainsi. C'était pourquoi elle c'était jurer de l'aider a retrouver une vie paisible. Car le savoir heureux lui suffirais pour qu'elle le soit aussi. C'était sa l'amour, le vrai. Que son sentiment soit partager ou non, elle souhaitais que l'être qu'elle aimais soit heureux, c'était tout ce qu'elle désirais. A croire qu'il fallait qu'elle disparaisse pour cela… Une autre larme coula. Elle savais aussi qu'elle devrais quitter ce monde un jour ou l'autre. Que se soit un rêve ou non, elle devrais se réveiller. Mais quand elle se réveillera, elle sera une nouvelle femme, elle en était sûr. Peut-être sera-t-elle seule, mais elle se promis de changer sa vie pour du meilleur. Car après tout, nous n'avons qu'une seule vie, alors il ne vaut mieux pas la gâcher. Une autre larme coula. Sasuke, l'homme qui a su combler son cœur. Sasuke, l'homme qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. Sasuke Uchiha, l'être pour qui elle donnerais sa vie. Elle se rapprocha de son visage et, lentement, elle y déposa un baiser. Un dernier baiser dans lequel elle y transmit tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle ressentais pour lui.

-Je t'aime, Sasuke-kun…C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je parte. Je veux te sauver.

Puis la jeune femme, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps en silence, sortit de la pièce.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Son corps endoloris par ces quarante huit heures a ne jamais cesser de courir, l'empêchais d'aller plus vite. Il jura entre ses dents. Stupide condition humaine! Stupide sentiments! Stupide humain qu'il était! Ses sentiments le brulait a l'intérieur. Pourquoi l'amour devait être ainsi? Il ne voulait pas aimer, c'était si faible. Il continuait de courir. Pourquoi devait-il la chercher alors qu'elle était partie d'elle-même? Il continuait de courir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'oublier? Il continuait de courir. Son corps lui faisait mal. Ses muscles n'en pouvaient plus. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Pourtant il ne le faisait pas. Il était fort et il était capable de tenir le coup encore quelques temps. Mais il haïssait cette force. Car cette force était celle que lui procurais ses sentiments. Alors dans un souffle qui fit trembler la terre, il cria de toutes ses forces pour qu'enfin tout cesse. Il hurla un nom qui brûlait ses lèvres depuis longtemps.

-Karin!!!

Puis il s'effondra au sol. Son souffle était horrible. On aurais dit qu'il ne savais plus comment respirer. Son cœur battait la chamade. Pour deux raisons. Il était doublement plus fatiguer. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux puis descendit celle-ci sur son visage pour cacher son rire.

-Je suis tellement stupide! Ha…Haha.

Il se mit a regarder le ciel. Le soleil se levait. Sakura devait sûrement s'apprêter a quitté les lieux, tout comme lui. Il avait passer la nuit a réfléchir et maintenant, il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Elle est aussi stupide que moi cette gamine. .._Son regard se posa sur une branche d'arbre fendu, cela lui rappela son entraînement avec Sakura_…Qui aurait cru que ton arriver allais changer nos vie ainsi…Petite fleur…

Puis, il se releva et commença a marcher d'un pas lent, essayant ainsi de se reposer tout en continuant d'avancer. Il savait ou il allait, oh oui. Pour lui comme pour elle, tout était au commencement. Il était sur de la retrouver la bas. Car après tout, ce village avait été le début de leur longue aventure. L'un des villages qui entourais celui de La Feuille…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elle avait emprunter des vêtements que Karin possédais. Une sorte de kimono japonais avec des culottes mi-longue très légères qui lui permettait de se déplacer librement. Un petit sac possédant un peu de nourriture et des sous ornais son dos. Pendant qu'elle continuais sa course vers son but précis, elle se remémora sa dernière conversation.

_Flash-Back_

_Ayant terminé d'empaqueter ses affaires, la fleur de cerisier s'apprêta à quitter la demeure. _

_-Ne fait pas sa. Murmura une voix_

_Elle se retourna vers Juugo, qu'elle avais bien reconnue. Elle lui fit face et le regarda sévèrement._

_-Ne lui dit pas. Murmura telle a son tour._

_-Si tu ne le fait pas, il n'y aura rien a dire._

_Elle baissa les yeux d'un air abattue. _

_-Je t'en supplie._

_Il se rapprocha d'elle et mit sa main sur une de ses épaules._

_-Pourquoi? Demanda t-il._

_Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il put lire une détermination féroce dans son regard._

_-Pour un sourire, un rire, un doux regard, pour lui offrir une vie._

_Juugo se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front._

_-Je crois qu'il n'y a rien a faire pour que tu reste._

_Elle hocha doucement la tête._

_-Tu réussira._

_-Veille sur lui pour moi._

_-Jusqu'à ton retour._

_Sakura poussa un léger soupir qui se mêla a un regard remplie de chagrin._

_-Tu ne peut pas espérer mon retour, tu le sais._

_Il lui sourit._

_-J'aime espérer._

_Elle lui sourit a son tour. _

_-Merci._

_Et elle passa la porte, laissant son ami sur le seuil de la maison._

_Fin du flash-back._

Il était déchirant pour elle de quitter cet endroit qu'elle avait appris a aimer. Après tout, elle s'y était crée une vie. Et elle avait trouver un but a cette vie. Cela la fit sourire. Un but dans la vie. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait désirer. Ce monde lui avait tout offert. Des amis, une famille, de l'amour, du réconfort…un but. Une larme, une seule roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya aussitôt. Le temps n'était pas a la nostalgie, enfin pas maintenant. Elle se concentra sur son chemin pour ne pas omettre un détails qui la perdrais. Seigutsu lui avait tout appris, le combat et sa route. Sans qu'il ne le sache, il lui avait montré comment bien se retrouver pour retourner a cet endroit. Cet endroit bien précis qui la mènerait vers son espoir. Un espoir, qu'elle espérait, qu'il l'aiderait dans sa quête.

-Tu te dois de m'aider! Toi et moi, c'est ce que nous voulons n'est-ce pas? Sauver cet homme.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il était rendu! Enfin il avait retrouvé cet endroit. Il était a l'entré du village mais n'osa pas avancer. Qu'arrivera t-il si elle n'y est pas? Si tout ses espoir était vain et que rien ne l'attendais? Non, il s'en fichait. Puisqu'il savait qu'elle était la, quelque part et que peut importe combien de mètre ou de kilomètre qu'il allait devoir parcourir, il la retrouverait!

-Aller espèce d'idiot, avance!

C'est ce qu'il fit. Son corps bougea de lui-même et l'emmena dans un village autrefois remplie d'animation. Il était toujours aussi beau malgré l'absence d'habitants, tous déménager a Konoha, bénéficiant ainsi de la protection des ninjas. Tous des faibles pensa t-il. Il se promena tranquillement a travers la ville, cherchant, même infime, un indice. Des commerces autrefois attrayant, avait du fermer. Il repassa devant la fontaine, maintenant éteinte, de la rue principale. Retrouvant par la même occasion de vieux souvenir. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Le guerrier se rappela ses doux cheveux rouge, son parfum si chaleureux et aussi son regard, dur et empreint d'un passé sanglant. C'était une femme forte et cruel dans l'apparence mais a l'intérieur, elle était encore cette petite fille qui aimais courir dans les champs de sa montagne. Montagne…Elle prononçait ce mot si souvent.

-Je sais maintenant…ou tu est.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

La vue qu'elle avais la chamboulais. C'était si beau, si nostalgique. Seule, a présent, elle se sentais vulnérable.

_Tu es forte, fille._

Une voix s'introduisit dans son esprit. Cela ne la surpris pas car cette dernière revenais la voir chaque fois qu'elle désirais en finir. Oui, car maintenant encore, elle veut en finir. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se sens prête a le faire, cette voix réussit toujours a l'en dissuader. Après tout, cette voix…c'est celle de son père.

-Arrête, laisse-moi .

_Vie_

Vivre, quel grand mot. Comment vivre? Que doit-on faire pour vivre? Car chaque instant de sa vie, elle se sens morte, sale et démolit. Elle n'a vécu que onze ans et elle est morte avec lui, en même temps. Elle se moque de se qu'on pense d'elle. Elle se fiche de se qu'on fait a son corps. Elle se fou de la personne a qui elle enlève la vie. Tout ce qu'elle ne veut pas perdre, c'est sa mémoire, c'est tout ce qui lui reste.

_Avec la mémoire, tu peux crée d'autre souvenirs._

-Oh pitié! Que peux-tu savoir de la vie? Tu es mort!

_C'est justement pour ca que je veux que tu vives, que tu te forge un futur._

Se forger un futur. Cesser de vivre dans le passé. Il lui fait quoi la? Tout pour lui faire penser a cette fille, cette nouvelle venue qui a tout chambouler. Qui a tout réanimé en elle. Elles qui sont si différentes et pourtant si semblables…

-Pft! Vraiment, il faut que je me défoule!

_Haha, c'est vraiment juste de cette manière que tu te sens en vie._

Stupide conversation, malheureusement pour elle, cette voix savait tout d'elle. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Le combat la rendait vive, entraînante et vivante. Depuis ses cinq ans, son père l'avais entraîné a l'art de la bataille. Il lui avait montré toute sorte de technique qu'elle pratiquait sans relâche. L'art du combat la passionnait.

_Mais tu n'aime pas tuer_

Cela lui arracha un sourire

-Karin…enfin…

Elle sursauta, cette voix, ce n'était pas son père.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Juugo était paisiblement assis sur le sofa, il se sentait complètement inutile face a se qui arrivais. Son meilleur ami était partit a la recherche de son but, enfin il l'avait trouvé. La nouvelle venue avait fait de même sauf que dans son cas, elle y risquait sa vie. Karin avait quitter le groupe bien avant eux. Sasuke lui, ne savais rien de tout se qui se tramait et c'était a Juugo de tout lui annoncer.

-Franchement, ils veulent vraiment ma mort…

Il devint nostalgique. Depuis des années il avait été quatre, un nombre parfaits. Ils avait livrer bataille les uns aux côtés des autres, tous attacher et unis par un passé tragique. Sasuke était le pilier même de leurs camaraderies. La poutre qui les tenais soudé. Il les avaient tous réunit afin de remplir une quête, il les avait choisit eux parmi tant d'autres. Mais maintenant que cette poutre avait une faille, tout pouvais s'écrouler a tout moment. Puis, un bruit attira son attention. Il venais de la chambre de L'Uchiha. Celui-ci s'était réveiller. Juugo se leva lentement et se rapprocha de la chambre du guerrier. Il saisit la poigner. Il se jura qu'il ferait tous pour remplir sa promesse envers Sakura. Il se le devait, pour elle et pour lui. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvra la porte.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il était assis dans son restaurant préféré, mangeant ce qu'il adorait le plus au monde. Un mélange de pâtes et de légumes tous tremper dans un bouillon somptueux qui remplissait ses papilles d'un grand bonheur. Il dégustait son repas tout souriant, heureux de se que la vie lui offrait. Il était ainsi, une personne adorable qui chérissait chaque moment que la vie lui donnait. Sautant sur chaque opportunité. Trouvant toujours un point positif a toute mauvaise chose qui lui arrivais. Il était quelqu'un de chaleureux. Pouvant être débile un moment et quand la situation le demandais, il redevenait sérieux. Sa plus grande qualité était deviner de tous ses amis et même de ses pires ennemies. La détermination coulais dans ses veines. Il ne se laissais pas marcher sur les pieds. Suivant ses principes et marchant la tête droite vers son plus grand rêve. Il affichais ses ambitions fièrement, heureux de se qu'il voulais accomplir. Il réussissait tous ce qu'il entreprenais et si jamais il échouais, il savais comment se rattraper. Malgré sa personnalité exceptionnel, il gardait en lui un lourd fardeau qui le déchirer jour après jour. Il s'était jurer de tout faire pour soigner sa plaie. Il voulais devenir plus fort.

-J'ai jamais gouter quelque chose d'aussi bon!

-Tu dit sa chaque fois que tu mange sa! Lui répondit le serveur.

-Alors c'est que cet ultra bon!

Il fit rire son interlocuteur.

-Toujours le même…

Après avoir payer son délicieux repas, le jeune homme quitta le petit établissement et se retrouva a marcher a travers les rues de son village. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. C'était une belle journée, peut-être irait-il s'entraîner aujourd'hui se dit-il. Il inspira un bon cou et s'étira légèrement. Saluant les passants qui le croisait, il se demandais bien ce que la chef du village lui voulais. Elle l'avais appeler il avais bien une demi-heure. Il rit, il aimait bien la faire attendre. De plus, si sa présence était urgente, une orner d'ambu serait en train de le traîner de force au bureau de l'Hokage. Il décida de faire un petit détours cher sa marchante de fleur préféré. C'était une de ses meilleure amie. Il se connaissait depuis la petite école. C'était une femme très imposante qui savais ce qu'elle voulais dans la vie. Il entra dans la petite boutique. Derrière le comptoir de la caisse, elle était la, a se refaire une beauté.

-Alala…toujours la même Ino.

La jeune fille qui n'avais toujours pas remarquer la présence de son ami sursauta a sa vue.

-Uzumaki! Tu as manqué me faire faire une crise du cœur!

-Arrête de trop te soucier de ton image et comme ça tu sera plus attentive aux

autres hahaha.

Elle poussa un soupir.

-C'est pas ma faute, Sai ma dit qu'il venais faire un tour alors…

-Alors tu t'es dit ''Ahhhh! Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je vais mettre?'' ?

Lui dit-il tout en se tordant de rire.

-Hum…oui…

Il rit encore de plus belle. Franchement, c'était une qualité qu'il aimais énormément cher Ino. C'était une femme honnête en tout en.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici appart le bien être que sa te fait de rire de moi?

-Rien, je tue le temps.

La jeune fille sembla outré. Elle était heureuse de la visite de son ami mais elle quitta l'arrière du comptoir et se dirigea vers lui. Elle le tourna et se mit a le pousser vers la sortit.

-Alors si tu n'a rien a faire, je te prierais d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis! J'attend quelqu'un!

Puis, elle le poussa hors du magasin.

-Héhé, a plus tard!

-Ouais, pas avant que j'ai conclu avec Sai!

Puis la porte claqua. Le jeune homme se retourna pour reprendre sa route mais il fonça sur une jeune femme.

-Oh! Excuser-moi!

Elle releva la tête vers lui. A la seconde ou leurs regard se croisèrent, l'Uzumaki ne pu s'empêcher d'être charmer part cette beauté. Son regard émeraude le transperçais de toute part. Son visage pâle la rendais très attirante et sa longue chevelure rose lui donnais un côté très mignon. Puis, lorsqu'il la détailla de plus en plus, il remarqua que la jeune femme était dans un piètre état. Ses vêtements était très sale, on aurais dit qu'elle avait passer ces dernières heures dans la boue. Puis, quelques grafignes et blessures sûrement causé par des arbustes ou des branches d'arbres ornais ses bras et ses jambes.

-Eh! Vous aller bien?

-Oui, désolé je suis presser.

Puis, elle quitta son champs de vision aussi vite qu'elle y était apparue.

J'espère qu'elle va bien…pensa t-il.

Puis, il continua son chemin vers les bureaux de son chef. Sur la route, il repensa a la mystérieuse jeune femme qui avais croisé sa route. Il ne l'avais jamais vue a Konoha, était-elle une nouvelle habitante qui c'était perdu dans les forêts de villages? Peut-être, malheureusement, il cessa d'y penser car il ne la reverrai probablement jamais. Croisant a quelques reprises des amis, le jeune homme mit quinze minutes a arriver a destination. Puis, lorsqu'il entra enfin dans le bureau de l'Hokage, la seule chose auquel il eut droit était un regard remplie de reproches de la part de son chef.

-Quand on te dit maintenant c'est M-A-I-N-T-E-N-A-N-T ! Hurla l'hokage.

-Désolé grand-mère.

-Enfin, ou étais-tu?

-Je me promenais.

Sa jeune assistantes, une femme brune de la vingtaines, retenu son professeur par le bras.

-Tsunade, calme-toi.

L'hokage reprit une inspiration profonde, elle ferma les yeux et sembla se reposer. Toutefois, son regard restait dur.

-Alors? Vous voulez me confier une nouvelle mission?

-A peu près…

Le jeune homme sembla perplexe.

-J'ai décider de mettre a jour l'une de mes anciennes idées du temps que j'était juunin. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons intégrer un medic-ning dans chaque équipes de ninja qui partiront en mission. Et j'ai décider que c'était toi, en tant qu'un de mes ninja les plus puissant, qui allais évaluer le degrés de force dans chacun de nos aspirant afin de former de bonne équipes.

Le jeune homme semblait ébahit, elle lui accordait la, une tâche des plus importantes. Cela prouvait bien que depuis les années qu'ils se connaissaient, elle avait appris a lui faire de plus en en plus confiance. Il se mit en garde a vous et avec le plus beau de tout ses sourires, il prononça une phrase qu'il avait l'habitude de dire fièrement la tête haute.

-Je ne vous décevrez pas!

La grande Hokage était heureuse. Elle savais que ce jeune homme allais faire tout ce qu'il pouvais pour mener sa tâche a bien. Depuis leur première rencontre, il avais toujours su la rendre fière. Même s'il ne le savais pas et qu'elle n'allais probablement jamais lui dire car il prendrais automatiquement la grosse tête, elle devais s'avouer que c'était lui, l'être qui avais su la changer.

-Naruto Uzumaki, tu as un mois et pas plus pour accomplir ta mission! Tâche de ne pas échouer!

-Bien Tsunade Oba-chan!

-Tu peut disposer.

Puis, le jeune ninja sortit tout heureux du bureau de son chef. Il revint dans la grande allé de son village et marcha sourire aux lèvres vers son appartement. Il passa brièvement devant la boutique de fleur d'Ino mais ne voulu pas déranger la dame en voyant que celle-ci était avec Sai, un autre de ses ami. Il se dit qu'il allais leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle une autre fois! Il croisa tout de même Hinata, une jeune fille un peu trop coincer a son goût mais qu'il appréciais tout de même. Il lui appris sa mission avec beaucoup d'enchantement. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire en ajoutant un petit _''Bra…Bravo''_. Puis, le jeune homme quitta la petite femme et passa près d'un parc, a se moment, son idée de s'entraîner lui revint en tête. Il décida donc de s'aventurer un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il fut choqué de voir que son endroit habituel d'entraînement lui avais été dérobé. Et la personne qui le lui avais voler le surpris encore plus. Elle se débrouillais très bien. Tout ses shirukens avait atteint le centre de sa cible et son corps a corps ne laissait paraître presque aucune faille. Cela lui arracha un sourire. Il décida de se rapprocher mais dès lors qu'il fit un pas, sa présence fut découverte par la jeune femme. Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa de ses yeux émeraudes.

-Désolé, tu avais l'air si concentrer…

Se défendais le jeune homme tout en agitant ses mains de toute part. Il la vie se rapprocher de lui en silence, une fois qu'il n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, elle leva son visage vers le sien.

-Aide moi! Je dois a tout prix trouver quelqu'un!

Le jeune blond se mit a la dévisager mais ne la questionna pas d'avantage, sachant qu'il n'était pas de ses affaire de se mêler de la vie de cette femme.

-D'accord…qui est-ce? Je…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille s'écroula sur lui. Épuiser. Il la prise dans ses bras et déplaça légèrement une mèche de ses beaux cheveux rose afin de dégager son visage.

-Tu dois venir de loin toi…

Puis, il la vit se débattre légèrement dans son sommeil. Son visage exprimais l'inquiétude. Ses lèvres semblais vouloir parler. Il se rapprocha de sa bouche afin d'entendre se qu'elle disait. Dans un léger murmure qu'il entendit parfaitement, il fut surpris du nom qu'elle prononça.

-Na…Naruto…

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sakura: Woah! Je m'épate! C'est le pouvoir de l'amour!!**

**Karin: C'est sa...**

**Sakura: ah toi la ramèene pas! C'est pas toi qui as dit et je cite '' Elles qui son si différentes mais pourtant si semblable...'' **

**Karin: Ferme la ! **

**Juugo : Relaxe, toi au moin t'es encore vivante...moi je sais même pas se que Sasuke a fait de ma peau!**

**Moi: Hahaha...on se calme...**

**Sasuke: Elle est parti...c'est pas toi que je vais tuer mais elle!**

**Sakura :O_O....mais je le fait pour toi!!!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Seigutsu: Hey! Je l'ai tu trouver ou non ma Karin!??!**

**Moi: Patiente mes amis...^^' **


	9. Chapter 8 Le réveil

**Bonjour!! Désolé de vous avoir fait tant attendre!! ^_^'''''..........Mais j'ai la suite et je vous jure de ne plus être aussi longue!! J'ai préviligier l'écriture de mon roman et j'ai délaisser ma fic, excusé-moi!!! Merci a ma petite Mireba-chan pour sa motivation =P Bonne lecture!!**

****  
Chapitre 8 - Le réveil

Elle avait chaud, son corps semblait la bruler. Elle voulais bouger mais ses muscles refusaient d'obéir a ses ordres. Elle se tortillait de tout les sens, peinant a vouloir faire mouvoir son petit doigt. Puis, une douce sensation parvint a sa joue. Qu'était-ce? Une main? Celle-ci caressa la peau brulante de la fleur, la faisant ainsi relaxer. La jeune femme voulu ouvrir les yeux mais elle en était incapable. Était-ce un rêve? C'était pour cela qu'elle ne parvenait pas a bouger un muscle.

_Sakura…Sakura réveille-toi maintenant._

_Maman? Maman c'est ta voix!_

La fleur voulu ouvrir les yeux, du plus profond de son être. Elle se mit a gémir.

_Sakura…_

Puis, elle se réveilla en sursautant. Elle s'était levée très brusquement. Son corps tremblait encore sous le poids du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Sa respiration était haletante. Elle avait toujours chaud.

-Eh…tu vas bien?

Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus.

-Ou-Ou suis-je?

-Tu as perdu connaissance dans mes bras, alors je t'ai amené a l`hôpital.

-Oh…

-Tsunade a dit que tu étais dans un sale état! Bon sens, si personne n'aurai été avec toi tu serais morte de fatigue! D'où viens-tu?

La jeune fille tenta de classer les informations que le blondinet venait de lui dire…

-Tsunade?

-Oui la chef du village! L'Hokage quoi!

-Village…Village! Konoha! On est a Konoha n'est ce pas?

Elle venait de retrouver ses esprits. Le monde dans lequel elle c'est retrouver, la mission qu'elle c'est donner et Sasuke…Sasuke…

-Oui, tu y es. Tu m'as dit chercher quelqu'un avant de t'effondrer.

En attendant cette phrase, Sakura poussa un petit cri et s'empressa de se relever rapidement du lit. Elle fut aussitôt stopper par deux bras la saisissant par les épaules. Naruto la ramena doucement sur le lit, l'insistant a se calmer. Une fois assise, elle releva le visage vers le jeune homme, celui-ci ne l'avais pas relâché. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qui cherches-tu? Je vais t'aider. Raconte-moi ce qui se passe.

-Je-Je suis a la recherche d'un homme nommé Naruto! S'il vous plait, il faut qu'il m'aide a sauver Sasuke!

* * *

Itachi marchais lentement dans la forêt, suivit de près par son coéquipier et une vingtaine de Ninja bien entrainer. Aucun d'eux ne parlais ni ne daignait regarder les autres. Ils s'étaient préparer pour se jour depuis cela un temps. Itachi avais un doux sourire malicieux sur son visage. Ils se rapprochaient de leur but et plus ils avançaient, plus ils s'excitaient a vouloir gouter le sang et la souffrance de se village. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'est que l'ainée des Uchiha ne souhaitait qu'avoir la peau de son frère. Il allait le tuer lui et lui seule. Cette fleur pour lui était un cadeau tombé du ciel. Par son amour, elle le rendait faible et vulnérable. Par sa fuite a Konoha, elle lui rendait la tâche encore plus facile. L'attaque qu'il allait causer a Konoha n'était qu'une diversion pour assassiner toute personne encore proche de son frère. Il voulait le détruire, l'anéantir puis s'emparer de son Sharigan afin de s'approprier un pouvoir encore plus puissant. Ainsi, Il deviendrait le Ninja le plus fort. Il se moquait de son coéquipier. Il lui avait promis se pouvoir afin qu'il lui prête sa force pour détruire Konoha. Une fois son plan accomplie, il allait les éliminer tous. Plus que quelques jours…

* * *

Karin était étendue sur le sol, trop épuiser pour se relever. Elle n'avait aucunes blessures sur son corps, pas une égratignure ne lui avait été faite. Même pas une goute de sang ne lui avais été arraché. Par exemple, elle avait épuisé une grande quantité de son Chakra. Elle s'était battue comme une lionne avec lui. Elle l'avait blessé, l'avais saigné et aucune lamentation de sa part n'avais été dites. Elle n'avait pas voulu écouter une seule de ces paroles. Il avait beau crier, elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire ce qu'elle avait peur d'entendre. Seul son père avait eu le droit de prononcer ces mots, depuis sa mort, elle avait été seule et elle le portait bien. Elle était devenue une femme accomplie qui savait se débrouiller n' importe où n'importe quand. Elle n'avait besoin que d'elle et personne d'autre. Alors lui, il ne devait pas être la. Elle posa ses yeux sur Seigutsu, assis contre un arbre, lutant contre la douleur. Elle se releva de peine et de misère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me faire mal Seigutsu? Je vais te tuer. Alors défend toi!

L'homme posa ses yeux d'un blanc cristallin sur la femme qu'il aimait. Son regard représentais une grande tristesse qui se mélangeait a la détermination.

- Tue-moi.

Karin se rapprocha de lui. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'a quelques pas de lui, elle baissa la tête vers son visage d'ange. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait l'air d'un ange. Ces cheveux et yeux blanc l'avais frappé lors de leur première rencontre. Elle s'était dit qu'elle avait fait la connaissance d'un ange au cœur de pierre. Mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte que son ange avait un cœur…et elle n'aimait pas cette idée. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se fixaient intensément. Karin tremblait légèrement, qu'allait-elle faire? Tuer…Tuer Seigutsu? Les dernière réserve de Chakra qu'elle avais suffirais a le détruire. L'herbe autour de lui était rouge et noir…même l'arbre sur lequel il était accoté avait changé de couleur. Elle l'avait presque tué mais ses coups avais toujours été restreins. Maintenant qu'elle était rendue a la phase finale, allait-elle achever le travail? Pouvait-elle tuer cet homme? Une larme, une seule roula sur sa joue. Pouvait-elle tuer Seigutsu? Pourquoi devait-elle le tuer? Pour le faire taire…pour ne pas entendre ce qu'il allait dire?

_Que veux-tu Karin..?_

Arrête!

_Que désires-tu..?_

_-_Arrête!! S'écria telle tout en agrippant sa tête avec ses mains.

Elle sentit deux bras la saisirent, rouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit un Seigutsu debout qui la supportais comme il le pouvait.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer Karin, tu m'aime.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne pu prévoir quoi que se soit, Seigutsu s'empara des lèvres de la jeune femme. Étrangement, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle répondit a son baiser. Leur lèvres apprirent a se connaitre. Ils se goutaient l'un l'autre et chacun appréciait se contact si réconfortant. Les larmes que versait Karin se mélangea a leur échange, rendant se baiser encore plus profond. Seigutsu se mit a lécher le contour des lèvres de sa bien aimée et celle-ci en trouva la bouche légèrement afin de le laisser entrer. Elle entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses bras et se mit a passer ses mains dans ces cheveux de sois. Seigutsu frissonna a se contact. Il avait beau eu embrassé plusieurs autre femmes, la sensation n'est jamais la même lorsqu'on embrasse la personne qu'on aime. Notre cœur se serre et on a l'impression que l'air se fait rare. Malgré qu'il ne le voulu pas, il coupa court a se baiser et se laissa choir sur le sol. Ses blessures l'avais remmené a la réalité, il n'avait pas eu assez de forces pour rester dans les bras de sa perle. La jeune femme se baissa tout près de Seigutsu.

-Rentrons Karin, allons faire ce que nous savons faire le mieux.

-Et qu'est-ce?

-Supporter Sasuke. Après tout, c'est grâce a lui si nous somme toujours ensemble.

Karin hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est notre pilier.

-Alors allons tout faire pour que se pilier ne s'écroule pas.

Seigutsu voulu faire un mouvement pour se relever mais Karin l'empêcha de bouger.

-Hum…Avant qu'on parte…je…

-Je sais, je t'aime aussi. Dit-il avant de la prendre de nouveaux dans ses bras.

* * *

-Quoi??? C'est vrai ce mensonge?! S'écria le jeune blond.

-Bien sur que je te dis la vérité! Même si c'est dur a croire…

Le jeune homme se frotta le front, essuyant ainsi quelques goute de sueurs.

-Bon, si je récapitule bien, tu viens d'un autre monde qui t'a envoyer ici pour je ne sais quelle raison. Puis tu as rencontré Sasuke avec lequel tu es tombé amoureuse. Tu as appris son passé par l'un de ses nouveau camardes et ainsi tu as appris mon existence et tu as décidé de venir ici afin de le sauver d'un avenir monstrueux avec mon aide??

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose acquiesça légèrement.

-Et tu crois que je vais avaler ca??

-Et bien…j'espérais même si je savais que mes chances était minimes…mais peu importe, il faut que tu me crois Naruto!! Je veux le sauver! Tu sais très bien comme moi que si Sasuke continue sur cette voit il ne verra que la mort! Il est prêt a laisser sa vie pour tuer son frère!

Je jeune homme se donna une claque sur le front.

-Raahh!! Je sais, je sais! Je le poursuis depuis toutes ces années afin de le ramener! Mais comprend Sakura…ton histoire est difficile a croire…tu dis l'aimer, lui il t'aime?

La jeune femme rougit.

-Et bien …je-je ne sais pas…peut-peut-être.

-Il t'a embrassé? Serrer dans ses bras?

La fleur de cerisier baissa le regard vers le sol, essayant d'échapper au questionnement du blondinet.

-O-Oui…

-Plus??

-Hum…et bien…

Sakura devenais pivoine, elle ne voulait pas lui répondre. Bon sans ce n'était pas de ces affaires. Soudain, le jeune guerrier poussa un crie.

-Quoi? Vous l'avez fait??? Je peux pas le croire, je ne peux juste pas croire que Sasuke ait fait sa!! Lui qui repoussait toute les femmes! Non! Tu l'as fait avec lui? Non c'est impossible, tu délire!! Je…

Puis, avant même qu'il ne put continuer son monologue de réprimandassions, Naruto reçu l'une de ses lampes par la tête. Celle-ci le fit renverser sur le tapis situer juste aux côtés de sa table de nuit qui, sous le coup du jeune homme, se mis a trembler légèrement avant de laisser s'effondrer le cadran du jeune blond sur sa tête. Il releva la tête, très sonner, vers le déclanchement de se spectacle. Voyant le visage de la jeune fleur. Naruto se demanda si elle n'était rouge de honte ou de colère. Celle-ci leva le poing vers lui et le pointa du doigt. Le jeune homme gloussa.

-Non mais pour qui tu te prends! Je ne mens pas! Je ne mens jamais et puis tu pourrais te la fermer de temps en temps! T'as du culot de crier sur tout les toits que moi et Sasuke ont la fait!! Baka! Bon maintenant tu va me répondre! Tu m'aide ou pas? Je n'ai pas de temps a perdre, je tien a lui!

Naruto se mit a fixer la jeune fleur intensément. Elle disait vrai, elle ne mentait pas. Ses yeux brillaient sous l'effet de la détermination qu'elle avait en elle. Son regard projetait tant d'émotions. L'honneur, le courage, la bravoure et surtout…l'amour. Juste en la regardant, on pouvais très bien deviner qu'elle tenais a la personne qu'elle disais aimer. Elle avait parcourue tant de route pour se rendre jusqu'à se village. On pouvait le deviner par ses bleus et ses blessures profondes que lui avais faites les branches d'arbres, ou bien d'arbustes. Sa route n'avait du être facile vu qu'elle n'était même pas ninja et surtout qu'elle l'avait parcourue en si peu de temps. Elle était si magnifique. Elle se dévouait corps et âme dans ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Si elle se mettait en s'entrainer sérieusement, elle deviendrait très forte. Un ninja or pair ce dit Naruto. Le guerrier ce leva vers la fleur de cerisier et se rapprocha d'elle. Il baissa les yeux vers les sien et lui répondit d'une voix honnête et sur de lui.

-La question ne se pose même pas. Je suis prêt a tout pour le sauver.

* * *

Ils étaient dans un des bars du village. Ils avaient abandonné leurs maisons. L'un ne se contenait plus et l'autre tentait de le calmer en vain. Le calme paisible dans lequel le bar avais été quelque instant plutôt s'était briser au moment même ou l'un des deux hommes avait ouvert la bouche. Il n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot. Un seul nom. La foule s'était déchaînée.

- Pour qui te prends-tu? Avait crié un client.

-Tu débarque ainsi après avoir ravagé mes hommes il y a deux jours et tu espère mon aide? Va te faire voir! Avait crié un autre.

-Qui est tu pour prononcé ainsi le nom d'Itachi? Demanda le barman.

L'un des hommes s'avança. La rage fulminait dans ses yeux. Malgré qu'il avait appris a bien se contenir, il fulminait a l'intérieur. Personne n'avais le droit de désobéir a ses ordres. Pourtant, trois l'avais trahis. La première sur sa liste était sa fleur de cerisier.

_Me sauver est futile Sakura, je suis voué a la mort. Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux t'aimer…Pourtant…_

Doucement, l'homme aux cheveux d'ébènes prononça deux mots auxquels peut s'attendaient a entendre.

-Son Frère.

Juugo se positionna tout près de son coéquipier et interpella la foule.

-Dites-nous ou il est et rien ne vous arrivera. Mentez-nous et nous veillerons a ce que vous vous souveniez de nous…

D'un pas, le barman rejoignit les deux hommes. Celui-ci s'avait pertinemment ou se trouvais Itachi. Il avait l'habitude de venir dans son bar. Malgré qu'il tentait de cacher son visage, le barman avais réussir a le reconnaître. Il avait entendu chacune de ses conversations et n'en avais pas perdu une miette. Il s'avait ce qu'Itachi voulais faire. Personnellement, il s'en moquais mais il tenais trop a son bar pour laisser le frère de celui-ci le détruire. Alors le barman cracha le morceau et avoua les plans de ce dernier.

Dehors, Sasuke ne pouvais s'empêcher de frapper tout ce qui croisais son chemin. Il s'était précipiter dans la forêt et il se défoulait sur chaque branches d'arbres qu'il croisait. Il avançait a une vitesse tel que Juugo avais de la difficulté a le suivre. Sasuke était furax. Non seulement son frère se dirige vers Konoha afin de tout détruire mais en plus il savait que…Sakura y était! Sakura était là bas, sans lui! Sans sa protection! Il allait tuer Itachi, le faire souffrir autant qu'il a souffert. Le guerrier avançait de branches en branches vers Konoha, sa ville natale. Franchement, il n'aurait jamais pensé y retourner de sa propre décision.

- Que vas-tu faire Sasuke!? S'écria Juugo, Que vas- tu faire à Konoha?!

Tout en continuant sa route, Sasuke détourna son visage vers Juugo.

-Que crois tu que je vais faire? Sauver cette saloperie de fille ou tuer mon frère?

Juugo eut un sourire en coin.

-Je crois que j'ai bien fait de tout te dire.

_Pardonne-moi Sakura, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse…_

* * *

-Allez bon sans! Frappe! Penche-toi! …Non pas comme sa! Évite les projectiles! Évite-les!!

-Bon ca va!...Je ne suis plus capable! Je commence a apprendre je vous fais remarquer!

-Si tu veut être une bonne ninja en moins d'une semaine pour partir a la recherche de ton bien aimée… et bien il faut que tu te bouge!

Sakura ferma les yeux. Sasuke! Sasuke! Il fallait qu'elle pense a lui, cela la motivais a continuer. Depuis plus d'une journée qu'elle s'entraînait sans cesse avais l'Hokage. Tsunade avais écouté Naruto et Sakura parler avant de prendre une décision. Sauver un déserteur ne l'enchantais pas vraiment mais la détermination qui se lisais dans leur regard ne pouvais mentir, cet homme contais pour eux. Si jamais ils pouvaient le sauver et le ramener a Konoha sans et sauf, elle n'aurait plus a se préoccuper de son cas et continuer a pourchasser d'autres déserteurs beaucoup moins dangereux que Sasuke, le premier sur sa liste. De plus, entraîner la jeune fleur avais été son idée. Cette adolescente la faisait beaucoup pensé a elle, quand elle était jeune. Pure, innocente, courageuse et remplis de rêves. Elle ne voulait pas que cette petite fleur fane, qu'elles suivent le même chemin cruel qu'elle avait du parcourir. C'était la raison pour lequel elle l'entraînait. Sakura avait droit a sa chance. Alors elle ne la lâchait pas une seconde.

-Bon, recommençons! Prête?

Tsunade était fière de la fleur. Sakura leva ses yeux émeraude vers son professeur, des yeux ravageurs remplie de motivation. L'hokage sourit en la voyant, ce regard…Naruto avais le même.

-Prête!

Plus loin de leur parc d'entraînement, Naruto s'adonnais a la sélection d'équipe de ninjas afin d'accomplie l'un des vieux projets de l'Hokage. Cette idée n'était pas folle et lui-même l'aimais bien. Il s'acharnait sur le dossier afin de former des équipes avec plusieurs bonne aptitudes et aussi a intégrer a chacune d'entre elle un ninja médecin. Naruto sourit en voyant son visage apparaître sur le dossier. Il faudra bien qu'il se trouve des coéquipiers un jour…A cette réflexion, il eut un petit rire discret. Une idée inconcevable lui avait parcouru l'esprit…

-Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno…mmmh…sa sonne bien!

Son petit rêve pris vite fin. On cogna à la porte de l'Hokage et Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller ouvrir a l'interlocuteur. Shikamaru se tenais devant Naruto, celui-ci semblais surpris.

-Tien Naruto, t'es devenu Hokage?

Le blondinet eut un petit rire embarrassé.

-Tu sais bien que non, Haha!

Shikamaru poussa un soupir.

-Ouais bon, tu sais ou est l'hokage?

-Avec Sakura pourquoi?

-Sakura?

Naruto, qui n'avais pas vraiment le temps de tout expliquer depuis le début, dévala la version courte a son ami de tout ce qui était arriver depuis qu'il avais rencontrer la jeune femme. Shikamaru écouta patiemment sans interrompre Naruto une seule fois. Son expression ne changea même pas lorsque celui-ci mentionna que la nouvelle venue venait d'un autre monde.

-Et bien, commença Shikamaru après que Naruto eut fini, T'en rencontre du monde bizarre toi!

Naruto fit mine de ne rien entendre.

- Que veux-tu au juste? Reprit-il

-Viens, il faut que je parle a l'Hokage et sa serais bien que tu sois là, histoire que je ne me répète pas.

-Fainéant! S'écria Naruto avant de suivre son ami.

La fin de la journée, la soirée et la nuit fut très calme pour tout les ninjas de Konoha qui avaient appris la nouvel de Shikamaru. Celui avait été en mission quelques journées auparavant et il avait croisé le chemin d'une drôle de bande. Il s'était caché a leur vue et il s'était mis a les observer avancé. Il était beaucoup et semblais très fort. Ce n'était pas de simple bandit d'après lui. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris c'est que dans un silence d'enfer, toute cette grande escouade semblais se diriger vers le village de la feuille, Konoha. D'après lui, il serait la bientôt. L'Hokage avais ordonné a quelques Anbus d'allé vérifier les dires de Shikamaru et d'autres de bien préparer le village a une éventuel attaque. Naruto avais pris Sakura sous son ail et il était retourné cher le jeune homme ensemble. La jeune femme semblait inquiète. Elle était arrivée ici il n'y avait pas plus de trois jours et déjà elle avait pris une grande place dans sa vie. Il agissait avec elle comme si il la connaissait depuis des années, depuis leur tendre enfance. Portant, la jeune femme avant beaucoup grandit en force depuis ses entraînements avec l'Hokage. Elles n'avaient pas arrêté, Tsunade était très sérieuse la dedans et Sakura aussi. Tout sa pour un seul homme pensa Naruto. L'amour peut-il vraiment tout surpassé? Le jeune blondinet se laissa choir sur son divan puisqu'il avait laissé son lit a la fleur et il ne fallu que quelque instant avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconnue.

Alors que tout les habitants du village dormais paisiblement dans leur lit douillet, certains ninja surveillais les portes de ce village afin qu'aucun de leur rêves ne soit dérangé. Pourtant, même si le silence régnait partout dans Konoha, on ne peut pas dire que rien ne si passe…L'ennemie guette et attend dans le noir en silence, que le bon moment pour attaquer arrive…ce moment surviendra lorsque personne ne s'y attendra.

* * *

**Naruto : Dit donc! C'était long avant de publier la suite!**

**Sakura : J'en pouvais pus! _**

**Moi : Désolé!! Mais c'est que j'était trop dans l'écriture de mon roman…j'ai délaissé ma fic, excusez-moi!**

**Sasuke : Une chance que Mireba est la! ¬_¬**

**Moi : Oui! Merci a elle de n'avoir jamais cesser de m'obliger a l'écrire ^^'**

**Juugo : Au moins tu as recommencé!**

**Moi : Oui! Et je ne tarderai plus! Je vais la finir!**

**Naruto : C'est bien! Sinon…j'aime bien la suite héhé! J'y suis souvent ^^**

**Sakura : Je suis la suprême Ninja!**

**Sasuke : Suprême…¬_¬''**

**Alors! Vous avez aimé? ^^ Laisser des commentaires!**


	10. Chapter 9 Le début de la fin

_**Bonjour!!!! Voila la suite ^^!! C'est le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, le dernier chapitre dans le fond, intriguant non? O.o J'enprofite pour vous demander des commentaire et aussi pour vous dire d'aller voir ma nouvelle fin de Naruto!!! Oui oui! J'ai écris deux chapitres d'une nouvelle fic, une school-fic que j'adore écrire! Au départ c'étais pas supposé être avec les perso de Naruto mais j'ai changer les noms et quelques détails juste pour vous ;) Fan de Sasusaku! Bonne Lecture.**_

_**Le Début de La Fin**_

_Sakura Haruno_

Je fis un rêve étrange. Un rêve dans lequel je voyais un arbre gigantesque, remplie de fleurs de cerisier. Il était majestueux, remplie de tous mes bons souvenirs. Plus je m'approchais, plus je parvenais a distinguer les bons moments que j'ai vécu dans mon ancienne vie. J'y voyais ma mère, belle, comme toujours et mon père, avec son visage d'ange. Leurs mémoires rendaient se rêve des plus réconfortant. Je fis quelques pas de plus et je vis mon arbre s'agrandire. J'y vis mes vieux amis, ceux que je du quitter suite a la disparition de mes parents. Ils me souriaient et me tendaient la main, une main chaleureuse. J'avais envie de courir, courir après cet arbre qui semblait si loin et si grand. Je voulais tout abandonner et retourner a se temps, se temps de pur bonheur. Puis, je fis encore quelques pas vers lui, je parvenais presque a voir ses racines. Dans le bas, il y avait d'autres souvenirs, la ou les racines continuaient de pousser, ou le futur n'était pas encore forger. J'y vis le sourire bête et pourtant si amicale de Naruto. Les combats avec Seigutsu, le guerrier dans l'âme. Le visage si paisible de Juugo. Les petites crises de nerfs de Karin, que pourtant j'avais appréciée malgré ses reproches. Je lui avais tout pardonné car après tout, l'amour nous mènent a faire des choses insensé, des choses qui ne nous ressemblent pas. Comme moi. Comme moi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais? Avais-je une raison de vivre? Oui, mais quoi? Je continuai ma marche, pressant le pas de plus en plus, cherchant la vérité. L'arbre cessa d'agrandir. Je parvenais enfin a l'atteindre. Mon souffle se faisait haletant, mes jambes avaient mal je peinais a bien distinguer l'arbre. Rendu a ses côtés, je ne vis rien. Il n'y avais aucune réponse a mes questions. Puis, j'entendis quelqu'un prononcer mon nom dans un murmure que j'entendis parfaitement. Cette voix, cette voix m'était familière. Je parcoura le contour de l'arbre. En silence, je le tour et, en arrière de celui-ci se trouvais la réponse. La personne a laquelle je tenais le plus au monde, la personne pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie, la personne que j'aime, Sasuke Uchiha se tenais en arrière de cet arbre.

-Ohé SA-KU-RA! Réveille-toi bon sans!!

La jeune fleur peinais a ouvrir ses yeux, son corps endoloris la faisait souffrir. Après avoir passé des heures et même des jours a s'entraîner avec la chef du village, Sakura ne pouvais plus bouger un muscle. Tout se qu'elle désirait c'était dormir.

-Mmmhh….

-Si tu n'ouvre pas les yeux maintenant, je t'envoie mon bol de ramens a la figure, alors ouvre parce que j'y tien a mon bol.

-Espèce…d'idiot…

-Bah, c'est un début! Aller Sakura…faut que tu sois en forme, si jamais ce qu'a dit Shikamaru est vrai et qu'ils arrivent bientôt, va falloir être prêt.

-Je…vais être forte.

Naruto eut un doux regard envers son amie. Malgré qu'il était très attirer par cette fleur, il s'avait qu'il ne pouvait la toucher, puisqu'elle appartenait a Sasuke. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussis a se rapprocher autant de l'Uchiha en si peu de temps, mais il était content que cette femme soit arrivé dans sa vie, car elle apportait a se guerrier ce qu'aucune autre personne n'a pu lui donner auparavant, tout son amour. Et c'étais pour cette raison qu'elle fascinait autant Naruto, Sakura avais réussit la ou il avait échoué. Elle était parvenu a raisonner l'Uchiha, a lui faire voir autre chose que sa haine.

-C'est drôle, je suis jaloux de toi Sakura.

-Pourquoi..?

-Sasuke tien a toi.

La jeune femme émit un sourire.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-Je le sens, c'est tout.

-Je le sens aussi Naruto, tu es son frère d'arme, il ne ta pas oublier.

Le jeu blondinet brandit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il se mit a rire tout doucement, très content de ce qu'il venait entendre. Il ne croyait pas vraiment aux parole de la fleur mais le fait d'avoir écouté la jeune femme l'avais beaucoup apaisé. Il cherchait Sasuke depuis tellement longtemps, il avait besoin qu'on lui donne de l'espoir, et c'est ce que Sakura fit.

-Dit Naruto…

Le jeune homme baissa le visage vers la nouvelle venue, toujours étendue sur son lit, mais cette fois les yeux ouvert.

-C'est quoi la mort..?

Naruto resta de marbre devant la question de son amie. Elle avait été si soudaine qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il se mit a penser a la mort, a ce qu'elle apportait. La mort, qu'était-ce? Y avait-il seulement réfléchie un jour? Oui, sans aucun doute. Sa vie était faite de combat, de guerre et d'apprentissage. Il parcourait son chemin dans le but de survivre, de réaliser ses rêves. Il traversait les obstacles sans jamais abandonner, sans jamais donner de répits a ses ennemies. Il n'avait pas peur d'être blesser. Alors avait-il peur d'être tué? Bien sur, qui n'a pas peur de la mort? Mais il n'y pensait pas. La mort l'avait pourtant frôlé très souvent et il y avait survécus de nombreuse fois. Alors pour lui, cela représentais quoi? Le jeune blondinet eut un sourire en coin. Ses grands yeux bleus émirent quelques étincelles avant de se plonger dans le regard profond de Sakura.

-C'est une épreuve, un défit que chaque personne doit surmonter.

-Et après, il y a quoi?

Naruto posa l'une de ses mains sur le front de la jeune fleur et lui offrit un sourire que seul lui savait faire.

-C'est sa qui est intrigant! Seul les gens qui passent cette épreuve le savent.

Sakura sourit, le petit blondinet était plus intelligent qu'il ne le montrait.

-Aller! Tsunade nous attend, on y va!

-Hi!

Quand on est jeune, comme nous, l'amour peut prendre une grande place dans notre vie. Quand on se rend compte qu'on aime sincèrement pour la première fois, le monde change Mais qu'est-ce l'amour au juste ? D'ou viens se sentiment si tendre et déchirant a la fois, mais qui est si merveilleux ? Pour mois l'amour c'est une belle chose. Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai constaté que je ne pouvais vivre sans…On ne le voit pas, mais il existe. Aimer et être aimer par quelqu'un en échange. Un sentiment joyeux et si triste parfois, qui peut nous briser le cœur, nous le mettre en miette ou bien le faire battre a cent milles a l'heures. Un sentiment pur et honnête car on ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime, et la plus belle chose qui peut arriver c'est que l'élue de notre cœur, nous aime aussi. Mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je ferais quand même tout pour qu'il soit heureux. Car je l'aime, je n'y peux rien.

-Ah ! Sakura, Naruto vous avez pris votre temps !

Les deux ninjas entrèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage, le visage baisser vers le sol, honte a eux d'être une heure en retard. Finalement, le réveil de Sakura dut se terminer par un coulis de ramen sur le visage de la fleur. Celle-ci s'étais rendormis après que Naruto l'ai quitté pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller. En colère, il avait sacrifié sa précieuse nourriture contre une série de baffes bien placé suite au réveil brutal de la jeune femme. L'Hokage releva son visage vers ses deux ninjas. La petite Sakura avais fait bien des efforts et elle était rendu très doué. Elle n'avait pas atteint un niveau très élevé bien sur, mais elle était parfaitement capable de se battre.

-Naruto, je voulais te féliciter pour ta création des équipes.

-Haha ! Bah il n'y a pas de quoi !

L'Hokage sourit.

-Sakura, toi aussi je te félicite pour tes efforts c'est trois derniers jours, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès.

La jeune fleur lança un regard déterminé a son maître.

-Merci sensei, mais pourquoi nous avoir convoqué ?

-Ouais et si tôt le matin en plus ! J'y ait presque laisser ma vie en voulant réveiller cette.. !

Le jeune blondinet n'eus pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un gigantesque cou de coudre dans le ventre de la part de Sakura. Il tourna son visage vers la jeune femme et il resta bouche-bée devant cette aura meurtrière.

-Ta dit quoi Naruto ? Je n'ai pas bien entendue je crois !

-Hahaha…rien, rien.

Tsunade se leva, faisant ainsi taire l'engueulade de ses deux ninjas. Au moment même ou elle allait ouvrir la bouche, la porte de son bureau émit un bruit. Des gens cognais a la porte. L'Hokage leur cria d'entrer et la grande et majestueuse porte s'ouvra sur une troupe de ninjas des plus enjouer les uns que les autres. Sakura pu y reconnaître quelques visages tel qu'Ino, une fille aux cheveux dorée avec laquelle elle s'attendait a merveille, ensuite il y eu Sai, un garçon étrange qu'elle appréciait particulièrement et enfin Shikamaru, le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle. Les deux nouveaux visages ne lui dit rien. Par contre, Naruto sauta de joie devant ses amis. Il n'avais pas vue Neji et Hinata depuis belle lurette. En tout, ils étaient sept en tout.

-Bon, s'écria l'Hokage, Je vous aie tous réunis ici pour une simple raison. J'ai besoin de certains d'entre vous pour aller vérifier les dires de Shikamaru sur se qui concerne une éventuel attaque.

-Mais n'aviez vous pas dit que vous enverrai des Anbus ? S'écria Naruto.

-Beaucoup d'entre eux sont en mission et le peu qu'il reste on été charger de rester au village, si jamais il y a un problème. C'est pourquoi je vous aie tous appelé pour que vous formiez deux groupes. L'un qui s'occupera de surveiller les alentour de Konoha, de repéré tout les point faibles ou les failles que nous puissions avoir et l'autre ira sur le terrain, voir si Shikamaru a raison.

-Je vais sur le terrain ! S'écria Sakura.

Tous la regardèrent surpris. Sakura avait une détermination hors du commun et elle désirait aller voir si effectivement, des bandits menaçaient Konoha. Elle ne voulais en rien que quelques chose détruise le village natale de l'homme qu'elle aime et surtout, qu'ils fassent du mal a ses nouveaux amis.

-J'y vais aussi ! Déclara Naruto.

-Je les suis. Dit Sai, Et je suggère que Shikamaru nous accompagne puisqu'il sait mieux que tout le monde ou se trouve l'ennemie.

Je jeune concerner soupira.

-Ouais…

-Très bien ! Alors Ino, Hinata et Neji vous formerez la deuxième équipe, ceux qui inspecteront la ville. Repris la chef de Konoha.

-Pas de problème madame, on va les avoir ces abrutis ! S'écria la jeune blonde.

-F-Faites a-attention. Murmura Hinata à l' intention de ses amis.

-T'inquiète Hinata ! On va revenir sain et sauf. Lui dit Naruto dans un grand sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de la jeune Hyuga.

Sur ce, l'Hokage claqua des mains et ordonna a ses équipes de commencer leur mission et de la mené a bien. Malgré qu'elle savait déjà qu'ils allaient la réussir, vu qu'elle avait une immense confiance en eux.

Êtes vous d'accord avec moi quand je dis que l'endroit le plus sur, celui ou tu es certain que personne ne pourra découvrirent tes plus grand secrets tel que tes peurs, tes faiblesse, tes amours et même tes craintes, c'est tes penser? Se que l'on pense reste cacher dans notre tête. La penser peut même être une arme assez dangereuse. C'est avec elle que tu te dit comment tu va combattre, que tu fait des choix et c'est aussi avec elle que l'on restera libre pour toujours car personne ne peut s'incruster dans ton esprit. Nous sommes les seul a la contrôler. Elle nous est indispensable. Elle nous fait hésiter, nous fait prendre des jugements, nous fait agir etc…Et une chose est sur, on ne peut arrêter de penser. Alors c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci, ou je suis seule, que je me demande si je vais réussir, si je vais sauver Sasuke de sa haine.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Ais-je seulement penser a ce que je lui ferais quand je le reverrai ? Ais-je déjà penser a la façon dont j'allais le détruire ? Oui, tous les jours et toutes les nuits. Je lui ferais la peau, sa c'est sur. Je le tuerais de mes mains et lui ferais regretter ses actes. Mais ais-je un jour penser a se que je ferais après ? A ce qui m'arrivera quand j'aurais exécuté ma vengeance ? Non, sa jamais. J'avais quitté mon nouveau village pour repartir dans cet endroit de souffrance, cet endroit de pure agonie dans un seul but. Un but que je ne parvenais pas a comprendre moi même. Une nouvelle raison qui me poussais a me lever le matin, a marcher, a courir vers cette chose qui m'aidais a vivre. Je repoussais cette idée, cette idée qui me montrait un nouveau chemin, une nouvelle route qui s'offrait a moi. Je n'avais qu'a la saisir et tout changerais. Mais suis-je vraiment capable de le faire ? Quitter se pour quoi j'ai pu vivre durant toute mon existence. Une route sombre, noir ou rien de beau ni vie. La haine. C'est ce qui me poussais a continuer de marcher. Aujourd'hui encore je la sens. Malgré le fait que j'eue un temps envie de prendre la deuxième voie qui s'ouvrait a moi, je ne pouvais nier la haine qui me criais de revenir dans mon dos. Cette haine était en moi, elle m'habitait et je ne pouvais lui tourner le dos. Elle faisait parti de moi. Alors c'est pour cela que je ne pu détourner les yeux maintenant. Oui, même si la haine était présente, j'avais essayé de prendre cet autre chemin. J'avais parcouru ces mètres, ces kilomètres dans le but de la retrouver. Sakura. Il m'était étrange, encore aujourd'hui, d'éprouver de tel sentiments pour quelqu'un. En quittant Konoha, je m'étais jurer d'effacer mon souvenir de Naruto, mon seul et unique frère, mais rien ne c'est passer comme je le voulais. Cette fleur est arrivé dans ma vie, tomber du ciel comme par magie, et ma refait découvrire l'amour. J'étais parti la chercher car je ne pouvais me voiler la face plus longtemps, j'avais besoin de sa présence. Et c'est a ce moment, ou il ne me restais a peine quelques kilomètres a parcourir, que je le vis. Ma haine avais resurgit comme une bombe dans mon cœur. Elle avait explosé et tout ce a quoi j'avais pu penser jusqu'à présent c'étais effacer. Entourer d'une vingtaine d'hommes, Itachi avançais lentement vers notre village natale. La ou étais mes anciens amis, la ou étais Naruto, la ou étais Sakura ! Et c'est a cette penser que je surgis des arbres, suivit de près par Juugo, sur la troupe de cet être répugnant que j'avais l'habitude d'appeler grand-frère.

-Sasuke a ta droite !

Sasuke évita a peine le kunai qu'on lui avais lancer. Celui-ci lui fit une entaille a la joue droite. Malgré le fait qu'il avait quelque blessure, il n'y avait rien de grave. L'Uchiha avais tué en tout trois des vingt guerrier. Juugo quand a lui en avait éliminé deux. Malgré la petite quantité d'hommes qu'Itachi avais engagé, ils étaient tous doter d'une grande forces et les deux frères d'armes rageait a admettre qu'il leur faudrait bientôt de l'aide. Le déserteur n'avais même pas pu toucher a son frère. Il avait esquivé son attaque dès qu'il avait surgit de sa cachette. Il semblait prendre plaisir a le voir se battre contre sa bandes. Itachi et son coéquipier patientais calmement, debout sous un arbre, attendant de voir mourir Sasuke. La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son coéquipier faisait rager les deux guerriers. Il avait soif de sang, du sang de l'Uchiha. Sasuke sentais qu'il se retenait pour ne pas venir a sa rencontre. Tandis qu'il ferraillait au côté de Juugo contre ces bandits, eux regardais en silence.

-Aller Itachi ! Tu attends quoi pour attaquer ?! Cria Sasuke

-Tu veux tant que sa te battre contre moi ?

L'Uchiha asséna un cou sur la tempe d'un des bandits, le faisant ainsi sombrer sur le sol.

-Je n'attends que sa !

Itachi eut un léger sourire en coin. Le déserteur bouillait.

-Si tu parviens jusqu'à moi, tu pourras te battre.

Une rage énorme s'empara de Sasuke. Il devais réussir a se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Mais si jamais il délaissait les côté de Juugo, il risquait de mettre sa vie en danger et ça, l'Uchiha ne pouvait pas le faire. Il lança quelques regard a mon coéquipier. Juugo se battais férocement, donnant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre. Sasuke savais qu'il ne pouvait l'abandonner. Alors il décida d'en finir le plus vite possible avec ces crétins pour ensuite s'occuper d'Itachi. Avec l'aide de Juugo, il arracha la clavicule d'un et brisa les côtes d'un autre. Les coups parvenaient de partout autour d'eux. L'Uchiha attrapa le bras d'un des asseyant et usa d'une grande force pour le soulever et le jeter sur un autre guerrier. Juugo s'attardais sur les points vitaux, essayent d'en tuer plus et le plus vite possible. Hélas, ils n'étaient pas tous fou et ils prenaient leur distance ne laissant pas beaucoup d'ouverture ou les deux guerriers pourraient attaquer.

-Sasuke, Juugo !!!

Les deux coéquipiers se retournèrent vers leur interlocuteur. Sans pour autant baisser leurs gardes, ils virent leur deux alliées les rejoindre sur le terrain. Karin et Seigutsu avaient enfin réussit a retrouver leur amis. Grâce au sublime dons de Karin, ils étaient parvenue a suivre leur traces. Ils prirent place a travers la bagarre, aidant Sasuke et Juugo dans leur combat. Malgré les maintes blessures que Seigutsu avais déjà encaissé suite a son combat avec sa bien aimé, il parvenait quand même a se battre de nouveau. Après tout, il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs combattants qui existaient pour rien.

-Karin, Seigutsu ! Sa vous en a pris du temps ! S'écria Juugo.

Seigutsu sortit sa grande épée et trancha la gorge d'un des guerriers, le prenant par surprise avec sa vitesse surhumaine.

-Désolé, c'est qu'elle a un fort caractère ma Karin !

-Ta Karin ? Cria Juugo après avoir repousser un bandit.

L'intéresser rougit de plus belle.

-La ferme les gars ! On est en pleine bagarre je vous rappelle !

-Hahaha ! Toute l'équipe est la en dirais ! Repris Seigutsu.

Sasuke étais heureux de les voir de nouveau a ses côtés. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Enfin maintenant on allait s'amuser. Il lança un regard a son frère. Un regard qui voulait tout dire. Il allait le trouver et le tuer. Une lueur brillait dans les yeux de l'Uchiha, il allait enfin réaliser sa vengeance.

-Va-y Sasuke ! Maintenant qu'ils sont la. Lui lança Juugo.

Le jeune homme tourne son regard vers son ami, puis bifurqua vers le visage de ses autres compagnons. Ils étaient tous d'accord. C'est alors que le déserteur employa sa technique du Katon pour se frayer un chemin vers son frère. Une énorme boulle de feu surgit de sa bouche, faisant ainsi fuir les guerriers qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. L'Uchiha sourit, il s'avançait enfin vers son frère.

Qui a dit que la vengeance était une mauvaise chose ? Vouloir se venger de quelqu'un, c'est dans la nature humaine. Le désir de vouloir la souffrance, les peines, les cris ou la mort d'une personne, c'est humain. Depuis mon départ de Konoha, j'ai rencontré énormément de guerriers. Tous étaient mus par quelques choses, un désir très profond de haine, de colère et souvent, de vengeance. Je ne suis pas le seul sur cette terre a vouloir la mort d'un autre humain. J'ai été brisé par mon frère. Toute les belles choses que j'ai pu apprendre a connaître dans mon existence tel que la joie, on été dissiper par sa trahison envers son clan, ma famille. Son image me parvenait chaque nuit. La peur qu'il avait intégrer en moi se transformais peu a peu en un rage folle de sang. Une rage que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. Ma vie telle que je la connaissais, dans ce fameux jour d'automne, a été réduite en miette. J'ai appris ce qu'étais la souffrance et la tristesse, et c'est pourquoi je désire la lui faire connaître aussi. Pour qu'il sache ce que sa fait, souffrir le martyr. Je ne peux nier le fait que je veux sa mort, et je l'aurai. Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis…même pas…

-Sasuke-kun !!!

* * *

**Sakura: L'avant dernier Chapitre!! C'est trop triste!!**

**Sasuke : Pourquoi? On va enfin savoir la fin .**

**Sakura: Oui mais je veux que sa dure plus longtemps! Je veux être avec mon Sasuke-kun!**

**Naruto: Hahaha! Y'a une autre fic Saki, t'en fait pas ^^**

**Seigutsu: Ouais panique pas! On va tous se revoir ;)**

**Karin: Au secours! Pas encore lui!=_=**

**Seigutsu: Moi aussi je t'aime Karin ^_-**

**Karin: *rougit* Espece de cretin!!**

**Juugo: c'est beau l'amour!**

**Auteure: Venez me lire et laissez des commentaires ;)!!**


	11. Chapter 10 Retour

**Bonjour!! Hahaaa, oui j'ai été longue! Mais j'ai une bonne raison pour ca! Enfaite...mon ordi a completment perdu la boulle!! J'ai tout perdu (j'avais sauvegarder mes histoire...ouff!!) Et il a fallu que je l'envoie dans un magasin pour le faire réparer...aah Dieu que sa ma couter cher!!$$$ Alors je ne pouvais plus écrire!! Heureusement la il va bien et j'ai pu continuer mes histoire! J'ai TERMINER ^^ celle-ci et pour ce qui est de ''P.S.L'amour c'est comme une fleur...'' Et j'avance la ^^! Encore une fois, désolé du retard O.O!! Bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Le retour.**

_Memento Mori, Souviens-toi que tu mourras_

_**Sakura Haruno**_

Je savais que j'allais le retrouver un jour, une heure, un moment. Mais pas aujourd'hui, surtout pas maintenant. J'avais travaillé dure afin de devenir forte, de devenir une femme capable de le rattraper, de pouvoir suivre ses pas et enfin, de pouvoir le délivrer de cette souffrance. J'avais tant espéré pourvoir le revoir avant son frère, pour être en mesure de l'aider et de le ramener dans son village. Il ne trouverait pas le bonheur en tuant, personne ne trouve le sourire en tuant. Personne ! Je pensais que cette mission allait pouvoir être pour moi un entrainement, une sorte de test pour savoir si j'étais devenue assez habille. Et voila que je me retrouve dans la situation finale, l'examen ultime. Sasuke se rapprochais de son frère. Ses coéquipiers se battaient férocement contre des guerriers. Je posai mon regard sur mes amis. Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur Sasuke, étrangement, je devinais ses pensés. Sai semblait impassible tandis que Shikamaru observait les alentour, cherchant surement un moyen pour entrer en jeu correctement. Je reposai mon regard sur Sasuke. J'entendis Juugo lui crier quelque chose puis je le vis mettre toute son attention sur son frère. Je savais désormais qu'il allait l'attaquer, je sentais toute son énergie resurgirent d'un cou. Sasuke allait passer en jeu.

-Sasuke-kun !! S'écria Sakura.

Sans attendre les conseils de ses coéquipiers, la jeune fleur fonça sur l'être aimer. Elle agissait selon son instinct. Elle savait pertinemment quel danger elle risquait en s'aventurant ainsi dans la bagarre. Pourtant, tout lui disait d'aller vers Sasuke. La team Taka furent tous surpris en voyant la nouvelle venue. Seigutsu était bien content de voir que celle-ci était devenue bien plus forte. Le chakra qu'elle avait acquis était bien plus impressionnant qua son entrainement avec lui. Même si elle rageait a l'admettre, Karin fut soulager de voir la fleur. Son amour pour Seigutsu était bien réel, mais la rivalité qui c'était installer entre elles restaient toujours. Juugo, tant qua lui, avait toujours eu confiance en la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle serait revenue au bon moment. Puis, lorsque Sakura arriva a leurs côtés, ils lui offrirent tous un regard de complicité. La jeune fille avait changé leur vie à tous, surtout celle de leur chef.

-Sakura !

Pendant que celle-ci se défendait contre un bandit, Naruto, Sai et Shikamaru arrivèrent en renfort. Ceux-ci prirent place autours de la fleur, l'aidant a se débarrasser de ses assaillants.

-Sakura ! S'écria Naruto. On s'occupent d'eux, toi tu va voir Sasuke !

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser, crétin !

-Fait ce que dit le blondinet ! S'écria Segutsu.

-Comment ca le blondinet ?!

-C'est pas le moment de chercher la bagarre avec d'autres, imbécile ! Repris Sai.

Naruto asséna un grand cou sur la tempe de son assaillant.

-C'est toi l'imbécile ! Imbécile !

- Naruto, ferme-la ! Sakura va y, on s'occupe du reste ! Déclara Shikamaru.

La rose croisa son regard émeraude avec celui de tous ses compagnons, l'un après l'autre. Tous semblaient confident. Naruto lui sourit. Et dans un léger murmure que personne ne pu entendre, Sakura pu lire sur ses lèvres un mot qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. _Merci. _Étrangement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment pour ce qui allait suivre. Elle se retourna. Son regard se retrouva plonger sur Sasuke. Elle observait son dos si intensément qu'elle en avait presqu'oublier sa mission. Se ressaisissant, elle prononça une nouvelle fois son nom. Cette-fois, il se retourna vers elle. Son visage était de glace. Aucune expression ne pouvait être déchiffrée et pourtant, la jeune fleur ne se laissa pas intimider. Elle fit quelque pas vers lui.

-Ne fait pas ca, je t'en pris.

-Je fais ce que je veux. Dit-il avant de se retourner. Avançant encore de plus en plus vers son frère.

-Tu sais très bien se qui va arriver Sasuke-kun !

Il continua d'avancer, ignorant la fleur.

-Tu n'es plus seul désormais !

Il marchait toujours.

-J-Je suis la moi ! Je…Je t'aime !

Celui-ci s'arrêta.

-Je t'en pris ! Je t'en supplie ! Reviens vers nous. Je sais que Seigutsu, Karin et Juugo ton toujours supporter mais je sais aussi qu'au fond d'eux, ils ne veulent pas de sa. Ils ne veulent pas ta mort ! Moi non plus…

-Qui t'a dis que j'allais y rester ? Lui dit-il avant de lui faire face.

-Peut-être que tu ne mourras pas, mais je sais que tu es mus par la haine. Je sais que si tu le tue, tu continueras. Ta haine t'aveugle.

La fleur de cerisier s'avança vers lui. Elle leva la main vers son visage. Il était si près et pourtant, il était si loin a la fois. Elle le toucha délicatement. Le brun la fixait. Son regard noir était plongé dans les émeraudes de la rose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se toucher non plus. Un seul regard suffisait. C'est au moment ou elle pu enfin le voir, le déchiffrer de fond en comble qu'elle comprit. Elle ne pouvait pas le stopper. Personne ne le pouvait. Et en quelque sorte, elle comprenait sa haine. Alors elle recula d'un pas, les larmes roulaient déjà sur ses joues. Mais elle restait forte. Elle ne baissa jamais son regard vers le sol, elle restait droite. Sasuke eut un léger sourire. Un très petit et surtout un sourire sincère. Il effaça la distance qui les séparait. Il se pencha vers elle et pour une deuxième fois, elle entendit un mot qui allait a jamais rester gravé dans son cœur.

-Merci.

Puis Sasuke se retourna vers on frère, bien déterminer a en finir.

Je savais que je devrais le regarder entamer son combat. Je savais que si je ne le regardais pas, j'allais le regretter. Mais je savais aussi je j'avais un devoir envers mes amis. Je ne m'étais pas entrainer pour rien. Toutes ces heures passées avec l'Hokage ne m'étaient pas inutile. Alors, je lança un dernier regard a Sasuke. L'homme qui ma tout donner. J'avais été une fille banale, qui ne croyait en rien. J'avais perdu toute confiance en moi. Dans ce monde qui avais été le mien, je n'avais plus rien attendu de la vie. Un ange m'avait donné cadeau d'une deuxième chance. Une nouvelle vie m'avait été donnée. En rencontrant Sasuke, j'ai retrouvé cette lumière qui avait eu l'habitude de briller en moi, lorsque mes parents étaient toujours en vie. J'avais retrouvé gout a la vie. J'étais tombé amoureuse, et cet amour me permettait de vivre. Mais je savais que ce rêve avait une fin. Oui, j'allais devoir retourner cher moi. Je sentais mon énergie me quitter peu a peu. Depuis mon départ de Konoha, une étrange sensation m'avait submergé. J'avais compris que les Tic Tac de l'horloge prenaient bientôt fin. Que ma visite dans ce monde allait bientôt se terminer. Alors c'est pour cela que, avant de quitter ce monde qui était devenue le mien, je me devais de finir cette aventure. Je m'avançai vers mes amis, qui menaient toujours un combat avec ces guerriers, et sans un mot ni un avertissement, je m'élançai dans la foulé.

Sakura se battait fermement contre les assaillants qui restaient. Ses techniques de combat étaient dignes de l'enseignement de l'Hokage. Les autres avaient été surpris de la voir revenir mais ils ne firent aucun commentaires, sachant que Sakura devait faire la bonne chose a faire. Alors ils décidèrent de finir ce combat, afin d'aller retrouver leur maitre, leur ami, leur frère, leur compagnon de toujours, Sasuke Uchiha. Seigutsu se battait férocement. N'étant pas de meilleure forme, Karin était venue le rejoindre. Tout deux travaillais en équipe, tuant et mettant chaos leur ennemies. Itachi les avaient bien entraîné. N'empêche que maintenant, ils étaient plusieurs et ils avaient l'avantage. Sai et Shikamaru avaient adopté une formation imparable. Leur technique combinée, étaient un véritable danger pour tout ceux qui désirais les attaquer. Juugo continuais de se défendre parfaitement. Combattant les bandits un par un, ne se fatiguant presque pas. Tandis que les bandits se faisait de moins en moins nombreux, Naruto et Sakura avait affaire a un autre dilemme. Un homme c'était avancer vers eux. Le compagnon d'Itachi avait décidé qu'il allait les affronter, histoire de se dégourdirent les jambes. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Sakura et Naruto était prêt au combat.

* * *

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

Qu'attend quelqu'un comme moi de la vie ? Pas grand-chose a vrai dire. Les gens comme moi, n'ont droit a rien. Si ce n'est que de pouvoir combattre. Nous sommes le mal. Sur cette terre, cette vie ou plutôt ce monde, il faut qu'il y ait du mal et du bien pour que tous survivre. C'est le yin et le yang. Vous savez ce que signifie le petit point blanc dans la parti noir de ce symbole et vice-versa ? Le noir ne peut vivre sans le blanc. Le mal ne peut être sans le bien. Je suis le mal, et elle le bien. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Cependant, je dois accomplir ma tâche. Et elle la sienne. Nous somme destiner a ne jamais être réunis. Aie je vraiment voulu de se destin ? Je ne crois pas. J'aurais voulu être le bien. Mais rien n'est juste sur cette terre. Alors j'ai accepté de suivre cette route, ce chemin qui m'était déjà tracé. Car dans se monde, il n'y a qu'une seule vois pour chaque humain. On ne peut changer le destin. J'ai décidé d'accomplir se destin. Mon frère est un être puissant. Il est fort et très doué. Mais je sais que je peux le battre. Ses techniques son rusés et quelques fois difficile a cerner mais moi, je suis plus rapide. J'esquivai plusieurs de ses attaques. Parfois j'en recevais de plein fouet, mais je m'arrangeais pour le lui rendre au centuple. Après toutes ces années d'entrainements acharnés, je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement.

-Ahh !! S'écria une voix au loin.

Sasuke reconnu immédiatement cette voix. Sakura.

-N-Naruto !!

Il mourrait d'envie de se retourner, mais s'il le faisait, c'en était fini de lui.

-Aaah !! Vite !…Ah !

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il devait accomplir sa destiner. Le mal n'aidait pas le bien.

-Sakura, a ta droite !! S'écria Naruto.

Un coulis de sueur roulait sur le front du brun. Il ne bougeait plus. Son esprit était bloqué.

-Je vois que le petit frère ne sait plus quoi faire.

-La ferme !

Sasuke faisait confiance a Naruto. Même s'il l'avait quitté bien des années auparavant, Naruto était un être authentique, il savait qu'il était resté le même. Alors le temps qu'il batte Itachi, il pria pour que Naruto puisse la protéger.

-Finissons-en !

-Je suis de ton avis. Lança Itachi avant de foncer sur son frère.

La bagarre repris de plus belle. Tout deux offraient un spectacle des plus fabuleux. Leur chakra était a un tel niveau que personne ne pouvais intervenir entre eux. Utilisant ses techniques les mieux métriser et du même cou, les plus fortes, Sasuke repris son attaque. Sa rapidité lui permis d'atteindre une distance si près de son frère qu'il pu blesser fortement celui-ci au ventre. Il avait déchiré sa peau et enfoncer son attaque tout près de ses organes, offrant une belle douleur au destinataire. Itachi ne se laissa pas faire. Reprenant ses forces, il envoya de nouvelles attaques a Sasuke. Ils étaient féroces. Tout deux étaient bien déterminer a vouloir détruire l'autre, le réduire en cendre. Itachi fut capable de déchirer quelques ligaments a Sasuke. Celui-ci poussa un grognement sous la douleur. Le sourire qu'offris Itachi a se moment, fut de trop. La rage avait pris le dessus. La haine lui permettait de tenir encore debout. Leur corps avait beau être amoché, les Uchiha n'allaient pas flancher. La bataille repris. Ce n'était pas fini.

* * *

Sakura était essoufflée. Son corps n'en pouvait plus et pourtant, elle continuait d'attaquer. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Naruto. Celui-ci se battait avec hargne, ne laissant aucune possibilité a son assaillant d'attaquer.

-Qui est tu ? Cracha Naruto,

-Juste un homme assoiffé de pouvoir. Déclara l'intéressé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ! ?

-Toi rien, mais je veux le sharigan de Sasuke. Je veux tout détruire et être crains de tous !

Naruto serra les jointures.

-Sa, ne compte pas la dessus ! Déclara t-il avant de foncer de nouveau sur lui.

Naruto utilisa ses clones pour attaquer le guerrier. Lança des shirukens pour le distraire le temps que Sakura puisse lui asséner un immense cou de poing dans le ventre. Ce qui le projeta contre un arbre. Le bandit était fortement blessé. L'os de son bras droit était tordu, il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses techniques favorites. Ce qui le mis le de plus en colère. Il sortit son arme de son étui. L'épée était longue et fine. Naruto se doutais qu'elle avait du servir plus d'une fois, constatant les taches brunâtres de sang sécher sur son manche. Celle-ci brillait sous les rayons du soleil, montrant parfaitement qu'elle était parfaitement aiguisée. Sakura avait peur, mais elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Elle devait se montrer forte et courageuse. Elle regarda Naruto, celui-ci lui rendit son regard. Ils ne mirent qu'une seconde pour s'élancer vers leur assaillant. Tsunade avait enseigné a Sakura comment esquiver les attaques, puisque c'était la spécialité des médic-nin, savoir esquiver pour rester en vie et pouvoir soigner ses coéquipiers. Celle-ci mit en pratique les techniques de son maître et ainsi, elle pu se rendre jusqu'à son adversaire. Elle voulu lui asséner un cou sur la trachée mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et dirigea son attaque vers la rose. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise. Se préparant au choc, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ne vint pas. Sai l'avais secourut, amortissant le choc avec l'aide de son Kunai. Il ne mit qu'une seconde pour ensuite saisir Sakura et l'éloigné du danger. Naruto, Shikamaru et la team Taka étaient a leur côté. Ils en avaient fini avec les bandits d'Itachi. Maintenant ils allaient en finir. Malheureusement pour eux, le grand guerrier avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Faisant abstraction a la douleur de son bras, il fit apparaitre trois autres clones. Ceux-ci semblaient aussi puissants que le véritable ennemi.

-Vous ne pourrez jamais m'arrêter !

-Allez les gars ! Donnons-lui une bonne raison de se taire! S'écria Karin !

La rousse s'attaqua a l'un des clones suivis de Seigutsu. Tout deux utilisèrent leur technique les plus puissantes, voulant en finir le plus vite possible car tous savaient que leur temps était compté. Il fallait qu'il le détruise le plus vite possible pour ensuite, aller a Sasuke. L'écho du combat de leur maitre faisait rage a travers la forêt, inquiétant ses coéquipiers. Ayant de la difficulté avec ses blessures, Seigutsu du demander a Juugo de les aider. Un guerrier, un vrai, sait quand il est temps de demander de l'aide. Ceux qui son têtu, meurt. Shikamaru et Sai décidèrent de mettre toute leur concentration sur le deuxième. Lança Kunai et Shirukens tout en étudiant les faiblesses de leur adversaire. Il ne restait que Naruto et Sakura. Tout deux formèrent un duo du tonnerre. Malgré qu'elle soit plus faible que son ami, la rose était doué et elle utilisait toujours ses techniques les mieux métrisé. Sans qu'il ne le sache, la rose et le blond s'attaquait directement au véritable ennemi. Le jeune homme regarda sa coéquipière. Il fit un pas vers l'avant, ses yeux d'azur se posèrent sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il le scruta de fond en comble. Il voulait le battre, il pouvait le battre. Puis, au son sourd d'un oiseau qui s'élevait vers le ciel, tout deux s'élancèrent sur le guerrier.

-Seigutsu ! A ta droite ! A ta droite bon sans !!

Karin s'élança sur son coéquipier et le poussa de toutes ses forces pour ensuite encaisser l'attaque de leur adversaire. L'épée s'enfonça légèrement dans l'épaule droite de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne broncha pas devant cette douleur, protégeant de son mieux l'homme qu'elle aime. Le guerrier mis de plus en plus de force sur sa poigne, déchirant la chair de la rousse.

-Espèce d'idiote !

Segutsu pris place au côté de la jeune femme et s'empressa de saisir le Kunai qu'elle avait en main. Leur deux puissance combiné, le guerrier avait du mal a tenir. Lentement, l'épée s'écarta de la rousse, ce qui la soulagea énormément.

-Pourquoi tu mas pousser !? T'es cinglé ou quoi !? T'aurais pu te faire tuer !!

-Mais tu n'es pas en état de te battre !

-Je sais très bien ce que je peux et ce que je ne peux pas faire !

-Mais.. !

Le guerrier utilisa un jutsu qui provoqua un vent tellement puissant que les deux amants avait du mal a rester debout, ce qui permis au guerrier de reprendre de la force.

-La ferme ! Si t'es blessé a cause de moi je m'en voudrais pour la vie !

-Idiot ! Elle ne risque pas d'être longue ta vie si tu t'entête a vouloir te battre !!

-Quoi ?! Bonjour la confiance !

Karin poussa un cri de douleur sous la présence de l'épée qui se renfonça dans sa chair. Seigutsu n'en pouvais plus, il avait atteint ses limites. Il posa son bras autour de la taille de la rousse et, d'un coup, la poussa au sol et la délivra ainsi de sa souffrance. Le jeune homme se ramassa seul avec le guerrier. Ses blessures le faisaient énormément souffrir.

-Crétin ! C'est parce que je t'aime que je veux que tu arrête ! Tu es déjà assez faible !

-Et moi c'est parce que je t'aime que je veux que tu vives, alors regarde moi faire, je vais le réduire en miettes !

Juugo était toujours en retrait. Seigutsu l'avait supplié de protéger Karin. Il l'a connaissait mieux que quiconque et il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher de se battre. Mais même avec tout cela, il voulait lui prouvé qu'il pouvait battre leur adversaire. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était fort et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il inspira a fond et posa ses yeux directement dans les yeux de l'ennemi.

-Tu vas mourir, Lança le guerrier.

-Je ne crois pas non, pas maintenant qu'elle est a moi.

Puis Seigutsu sortie sa grande épée.

* * *

Sai s'en sortait assez bien. Lui et Shikamaru s'entendais bien au niveau des combats. Tout deux étaient d'avis qu'établir un plan avant d'agir était la meilleure des solutions. Ils le laissaient se fatiguer et ensuite ils attaquaient sans pitié. L'homme avait une blessure au bras et ne s'éternisait pas a lancer des Kunai puisqu'il n'en était presque pas capable. Alors la plupart du temps, ils tentaient de le lui briser encore plus.

-Shikamaru, je crois que si tu pourrais le garder immobiliser un temps, je pourrais lui briser la nuque.

-J'aimerais bien mais il n'arrête pas de bouger, mes ombres ne sont pas aussi vite que lui.

Sai regarda le guerrier, pour l'instant immobile puisqu'ils avaient tous cesser de bouger. Il était effectivement très rapide lorsqu'il se déplaçait et cela était pour eux un grand problème. Puis, le jeune ninja eu un léger sourire en coin.

- Alors brisons-lui une jambe.

Shikamaru sourit.

-Sadique.

-Allons-y alors !

Les deux compagnons s'élancèrent de nouveau vers leur adversaire. Leurs regards étaient rivés sur ses jambes, sachant parfaitement que ce simple raisonnement, était la clef qui les ferait gagner.

* * *

Sakura se battait avec hargne, elle était sans pitié devant son adversaire. Son chakra était presque tout épuiser mais celle-ci continuait d'attaquer. Aider de Naruto, ils ne laissaient aucune faille. Leur combat avait pourtant mal commencé. Voulant protéger Sakura d'une éventuel attaque de l'ennemi, Naruto s'était blesser. L'homme l'avait frappé a l a tempe et la vue du blond s'était dégradé. Sakura avait voulu le soigné mais prendre une pause, même une seconde de répits, était trop dangereux. Le résultat était la, car même s'il voulait le caché, Naruto était presque qu'aveugle. Il n'avait que ses autres sens pour l'aider. Pour l'instant, ceux-ci l'aidait a merveille. Mais il savait que cela ne durerais pas. Alors tout deux combattait, sentant a petit pas leur forces les quitter, cependant ils n'abandonneraient pas car tout deux étaient déterminer.

-Sakura tu t'en sors !?

-Ne t'occupe pas de moi Naruto, je vais bien !

-Si, je m'occupe de toi ! Et j'ai intérêt a le faire !

-Ca va je te dis, je n'ai pas peur de la mort !

-Peut-être que toi tu n'es pas inquiète mais nous si ! Tu ne mourras pas. J'y laisserais ma vie s'il le faut !

-Idiot ! T'as pas intérêt a crever !

Naruto sourit.

-Alors c'est un défi ? Il ne faut pas mourir Sakura !

-Parfait !

* * *

Mon combat perdurait depuis plus d'une heure désormais. Je sentait qu'il allait a sa fin car nos deux corps n'avaient plus de forces. Je l'avais transpercé a plusieurs reprise. Je n'allais jamais abandonner devant lui, jamais. Ma vengeance était-elle qu'il m'était égale de mourir ensuite. Oui, j'avais des amis, des compagnons et des frères qui désiraient me voir en vie. Je l'avais aussi elle, mais dans ce monde de sang et de guerre, que pouvais-je bien lui offrir ? Notre rencontre ne pouvait se produire ici, nous n'étions pas nés de la même terre. Nous n'étions pas destiné, en tout cas, pas ici. Cependant, je ne pouvais nier le fait qu'elle m'avait beaucoup apporté. Alors en entendant ses cris, ses bruits de pas qui attaquait sans relâche et en sentant toute l'énergie qu'elle donnait dans ce combat, afin que je puisse exécuter ce a quoi j'aspire depuis des années, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Une voix me criais d'en finir, de le tuer pour pouvoir aller la sauver des griffe de se monstre. J'avais beau avoir une douleur très intense partout dans mon corps, je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer. J'avais les côtes brisées, l'os du bras tordu et mon sharigan avait beaucoup de misère a fonctionner vue mon manque de chakra. Pourtant il fallait que je porte ce dernier coup. Il ne me restait qu'un coup a donné et s'en était finis de lui. Il serait mort. Mon regard était figé sur lui. Ses yeux avaient de la difficulté a bien m'observer. Il saignait abondamment et je devinais qu'il était conscient que la fin arrivait. C'était soit lui, ou soit moi.

-Alors petit frère…tu te sens prêt... ?

Sasuke resta silencieux.

-Tu te souviens…des mots que père nous répétait…si souvent ?

-_ Memento Mori__._

Itachi offrais un doux sourire a l'écoute de se son si véridicité.

-Oui…

- Souviens-toi que tu mourras.

-Oui, peu importe qui tu es, un jour tu mourras comme tout le monde.

-Peut-être, mais ces paroles on plusieurs sens tu sais.

-Ah, oui ..?

-Tout peu dépendre de la façon qu'on meurt Itachi. En lâche, en meurtrier, d'une maladie ou bien en sauvant une vie.

-Et qu'elle sera la tienne petit frère.. ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je connais la tienne !

Sasuke se leva d'un cou et s'élança sur son frère. Tout deux savait que cette fois, c'était la dernière fois qu'il s'affrontait.

* * *

_**Sakura Haruno**_

Décidemment, plus le temps avançais, plus je n'en pouvais plus. Mes jambes me faisait souffrir énormément et je peinais a avancer. Je voyais bien que Naruto en avait assez et que lui aussi désirais en finir. Il était fort cet homme. Très fort. Alors durant un court et un infime moment, je voulu me reposer. Hélas, c'était une grave erreur. Je vis notre adversaire foncer sur moi a toute vitesse. Je n'avais aucune échappatoire. Naruto était bien trop loin. Je poussai un cri et me prépara au choc. Et ce fut a ce moment précis que je vis une ombre s'interposer entre moi e l'ennemi. Je posai mes yeux sur lui. Du sang s'écoulait de son ventre. Il avait été transpercé par l'épée du guerrier. Je figeai. L'entaille de la blessure était-elle que j'étais certaine que cette personne allait mourir. Je levai les yeux. Je savais qui était cette personne mais je ne pouvais y croire. Alors je posai mon regard sur son visage. Ma vue s'embrouilla. Des larmes se mirent a couler. Je pouvais presque croire que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre. Ma peine resurgit dans un torrent de larmes et de cris. Seul son nom sortait de ma bouche. Je le répétais afin de mettre un terme a ce cauchemar. Non…Non…Non !!

-SASUKE !!!!!!

* * *

**Epilogue.**

La fin ou plutôt la mort, est une étape a laquelle chaque humain devra faire face. C'est triste. Mais lorsqu'on a vécu, un jour il faut quitter et laisser les autres vivres a notre place. Alors il faut apprendre a savoir qu'un jour on devra mourir. _Memento Mori, Souviens-toi que tu mourras. _Peu importe ce que tu ferras, qui tu es et comment tu vis, un jour tu mourras. Mais cela ne veut pas dire de ne rien faire de sa vie. Chaque être humain sur cette terre est différent. La façon dont tu mourras peu t'être inconnue mais certain décideront de leur sort. Mourir en lâche, en héros, en meurtrier…Ce qu'il y a après la mort nous est incertain mais ce dont on peut être certain, c'est de ce qu'on fait de notre existence et surtout, comment on veut qu'elle se termine.

-Sasuke-kun !! Sasuke-kun !! Sasuke-kun !!

Le jeune Uchiha était étendu sur les genoux de la fleur. Celle-ci hurlait sa peine. Ses poumons n'en pouvaient plus. Elle n'avait plus de larmes et pourtant, elle continuait de pleurer. Son souffle était saccadé et tout son être criais a l'aide. Elle tentait de le soigner mais rien a y faire. Le brun avait accomplie sa vengeance et au moment ou il s'était retourné, ses yeux s'était poser sur la rose en danger. Il n'avait pu résister et s'était élancer sur la fleur en détresse. Il avait tué le guerrier en même temps que celui-ci l'avait transpercé. Éliminant du même coup tous les clones qu'il avait créent. L'Uchiha avait donné ses dernières forces pour sauver sa fleur. Tout ses compagnons était autour de lui, le regardant pousser ses derniers soupirs sans pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Seigutsu, Juugo et Karin le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'honorant du même coup d'un sourire d'adieux. Tout trois savait que le brun avait désiré cette mort. Qu'il souhaitait enfin partir. Alors ils le laissaient s'éteindre peu a peu, aller vers ceux pour qui il s'était vengé. Sai et Shikamaru regardait Sasuke sans peine ni regret mais pourtant, tout deux avaient un grand respect envers celui-ci, puisqu'il avait donné sa vie pour Sakura. Naruto était agenouillé au côté de son frère d'arme. Aucune parole ne sortait de sa bouche, aucunes larmes ne s'écoulaient de ses yeux. Seule sa main qui tenait fermement celle de Sasuke était la preuve qu'il le supportait, qu'il restait son ami a jamais. Ils étaient tous triste, oui. Mais chacun se devaient de respecter le dernier choix du brun. Le laisser mourir était une chose difficile. Mais une chose les rendait plus fort. Une chose leur permettait de rester ainsi, le regarder mourir. Son sourire. Sasuke avait rivés ses yeux sur la rose. Un doux sourire imprimer sur le visage. Il avait levé la main vers sa joue, la caressant avec ses dernières forces. La fleur avait fait de même. Leurs visage n'était qu'a quelques centimètre de l'un a l'autre. Laissant un infime espace pour que Sakura puisse sentir l'Uchiha respirer. Les yeux d'encre de Sasuke étaient plongés dans les émeraudes de la fleur. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils devinaient facilement ce que l'autre disait. Avec ce simple regard, ils se disaient combien ils s'aimaient. Ils se disaient que leur amour n'allait jamais s'éteindre. Puisqu'ils étaient destinés.

-Faisons-nous une promesse Sakura.

-Laquelle… ?

Le brun ferma les paupières légèrement, sentant ses forces le quitter.

-Sasuke ?

Il rouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil qui parvenais a se glisser a travers les branches d'arbres et qui se reflétait dans les cheveux de la fleur, les faisant briller de mille feux semblait pour lui un spectacle des plus merveilleux.

-Faisons-nous la promesse… de nous retrouver…dans un monde dans lequel…nous pourrons vivre…ensemble.

La fleur rata un battement. Son visage accablée laissa place a un sourire des plus heureux. Un sourire remplis de promesse.

-C'est une promesse, Sasuke-kun.

Puis, le brun poussa un dernier soupir et tous savaient qu'il était maintenant mort. Son âme était partie vers un monde meilleur, un monde dans lequel il sera enfin heureux. Mais ce qui les étonna tous, c'est qu'en regardant l'endroit ou le corps de Sasuke était étendue, il n'y avait plus rien. La nouvelle venue avait disparue en même temps que l'Uchiha. Tous levèrent les yeux vers le ciel, et sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi, ils avaient l'impression que celui-ci leurs souriaient.

-Elle venait vraiment d'un autre monde…Déclara Naruto.

-Elle y est repartis. Continua Seigutsu.

-Vous croyez qu'elle y sera seule…? Demanda Karin.

Hélas, aucune réponse ne put être offerte.

* * *

Sakura était une jeune fille bien banale. Mise a part sa chevelure rose, rien en elle était différent avec les autres filles de sa classe.

C'est ce que j'aurais dit si rien de toute cette histoire ne serais arrivé. Pourtant, celle-ci avait bien changé. Elle était de retour dans son monde. Sa vie avait repris son cours normal depuis bien plus d'une semaine désormais. Mais rien de son séjour dans l'autre univers n'avait été effacé de sa mémoire. Se souvenir l'avait rendu dix fois plus forte. Sa confiance envers la vie était revenue. Elle désirait vivre. Son sourire revenait de temps en temps lorsqu'elle se retrouvait en compagnie de ses deux nouvelles amie. Ino et Hinata. Elles l'avaient accepté dans leur petit cercle d'amis et maintenant, elles étaient inséparables.

-Alors les filles ? Un Karaoké sa vous dit pour finir la soirée en beauté ? Demanda Ino.

Hinata et Sakura se regardèrent et il ne suffit que d'un sourire pour comprendre qu'elles étaient d'accord.

-Dit Sakura, je me demandais, ta un mec ?

Sakura rougit.

-Bah euh…pourquoi tu me demande sa ?

-Franchement Sakura ! Tu rejette tout les mecs qui te demandent de sortir ! Alors je me demandais…

-Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais c'est un amour impossible tu vois…

-U-un amour impossible ? Demanda Hinata.

-Oui…mais bon ! Changeons de sujet d'accord ? J'ai envie de m'amuser la !

Ino lui sourit.

-Très bien grand front ! Allons-y Hahaha !

-Espèce de furie va ! Ricana de nouveau Sakura.

Puis, les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Elles s'amusèrent toute la soirée a chanter toute sorte de chansons plus débiles les unes que les autres. Leurs rires était tellement fort qu'il fallait qu'elles s'obligent a se taire pour ne pas déranger leur voisin. On aurait dit trois gamines. Sakura se trouvait énormément chanceuse d'avoir eus droit a cette amitié. Malgré qu'elle trouvais étrange le fait que ses deux amies soit presque pareil a celle de l'autre univers. Mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment puisque les coïncidences, sa existe.

-Je vais chercher de quoi a boire. Je reviens vite. Déclara la fleur.

La rose sortis de la pièce et se dirigea vers une machine a boisson. Le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin arriver et qu'elle prit en main ses achats, elle se retourna rapidement, sentant quelqu'un dans son dos qui attendait aussi pour une boisson. Mais le choc fut tel qu'elle rentra dans l'homme et y échappa toute ses canettes.

-Oh ! Pardon !

Elle se pencha pour saisir ses boissons et l'homme fit de même.

-Ne t'excuse pas, les accidents sa arrive. Déclara le jeune homme.

Sakura cessa tout mouvement. Cette voix. Non. Elle devait se l'imaginer. Mais l'espoir de le revoir était tellement fort que durant un court moment, elle voulu croire qu'il s'agissait de lui. Alors elle ne voulu pas lever les yeux vers l'homme, pour continuer de s'imaginer qu'elle se trouvait au côté de l'homme qu'elle aime.

-Hey, ça va ?

-O-oui.

-Bah pourquoi tu reste la tête baisser ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Le jeune homme glissa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme, essayant de lever son visage vers le sien. Au moment même ou elle allait faire face a l'inconnue, deux portes s'ouvrirent d'un grand fracas.

-Sakura ! C'est long, on t'attend nous ! Déclara Ino.

Le jeune homme baissa son regard vers la jeune femme. Et en un instant leur regard se croisèrent. La fleur en resta figer, incapable d'analyser correctement la situation.

-Sakura… ? Prononça le jeune homme.

Puis, la deuxième porte qui s'était ouverte laissa place a jeune blondinet.

-Sasuke ! Arrête de draguer, j'ai soif moi !

La rose leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers l'inconnu. Elle poussa un cri en le voyant. Ces cheveux d'ébènes, ces yeux d'encre, sa carrures, les traits de son visage identique au Sasuke de son souvenir. Non, une coïncidence pouvait-elle être aussi réelle ?

-S-Sasuke.. ?

Le jeune homme avait adopté un regard des plus sérieux. Cherchant une réponse dans les yeux émeraude de la fleur. Une réponse qui ne semblait pas venir.

-J'ai l'impression de te connaître. Déclara le brun.

La fleur commençais a verser quelques larmes. Elle avait retrouvé Sasuke. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans son univers a elle ! Leurs promesse..

-Notre promesse…Déclara telle dans un murmure que seul lui pu entendre.

Le jeune homme pris la rose dans ses bras. Se simple contact faisait ressortirent tant de souvenir a la fleur qu'elle se mit a pleurer de plus belle.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Si…Si tu savais…

-On se connait n'est-ce pas ?

La rose enfonça son visage dans l'épaule du brun.

-Oui…Oui !

-Sakura…se nom m'est tellement familier. J'ai l'impression que tu es tout pour moi et pourtant, je ne sais rien de toi.

-Sasuke-kun !

Le jeune homme desserra son étreinte pour faire face a la fleur. Plusieurs larmes s'écoulaient de ses émeraudes et le brun essuyait chacune d'entre elles, les empêchant ainsi d'atteindre le sol. Puis, sous le regard interroger et surpris de leurs ami, Sasuke apposa sa main gauche dans le bas du dos de Sakura . Son autre main glissa sur sa joue dans une caresse furtive et s'arrêta sur sa nuque. Son corps désirais tellement la rose depuis qu'il l'avait vue et ce, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Tendrement, il rapprocha son corps du sien. Son souffle chaud couru sur le visage de la rose alors qu'il avançait son visage vers le sien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne devait pas la lâcher. Avec passion, ses lèvres se déposèrent contre ceux de la fleur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était précieuse, qu'elle était tout pour lui. Elle fut d'abord surprise, mais il ne fallu pas plus qu'un instant pour qu'elle lui rende son baiser avec la même ardeur, le même abandon qu'il partageait par se contact. Alors en la voyant pleuré ainsi a cause de lui, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Se simple toucher qui faisait naître en eux tant d'émotions opposé, dépourvue de lien. Leur baiser était pour eux, une retrouvaille. Il allait sceller leur amour a jamais. Chaque moment ou leurs lèvres s'éloignaient, Sasuke murmurait trois simple mots qui faisaient vibrer le corps de la rose en entier. Puisque tout deux, était destiné l'un a l'autre

-Je t'aime

* * *

**Moi: C'est la fin!!! Snifffffffffff!!!!!**

**Sakura: C'est tout...tout...triste et si joyeux!!!**

**Sasuke: *sourire* Ouais.**

**Moi/Sakura: O.O Il sourit.**

**Naruto: J'adore!!!!**

**Seigutsu: Ouais, malgré que c'était long...-______-''**

**Karin: Arrête de chialer!!**

**Seigutsu : Moi aussi je t'aime ^^**

**Karin : Ouais...**

**Moi: Ah c'est beau l'amour ^^!!**

**J'espèere que vous avez aimer!! Laisser des reviews!! ^^**


End file.
